I Will Always Find You
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Nine hundred years ago, Klaus met his true love, Caroline, and promised no matter what, he would always find her. Seven hundred years later, he is determined to keep his promise. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Promise

**For those who read the one-shot in my other story I Intend to be Your Last, then you already know how most of this story will be, but if not, no worries, unless you want spoilers, lol.**

 **I'm extremely late in getting this up, but so much has been going on, that I lost my writing muse for a while, but I've returned, if you haven't already guessed it. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this tale that will be a treat to write for me, so without further adieu, I present I Will Always Find You.**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He stood in front of his window watching as the sun began to drift down into the horizon. For seven hundred years, he watched the same sun fade in the distance, and for seven hundred years he watched it alone.

Without her.

He scowled, and placed his chin in his right hand, as his left arm wrapped around his waist.

He missed her. That was a given, but it was also more than that.

He wanted her by his side.

Too long had she been just a tale told around the campfires, a tale about a young woman who tamed the Hybrid, a woman who brought him joy and love, a woman of surpassing beauty and warmth and so full of light that it blinded those who gazed upon her.

Now, it was all but a distant memory, and he hated it. He wanted her back, and after seven hundred years of searching, he was close.

So close, he could almost taste it.

The door opened behind him, and slowly, he dropped his arms to his sides, and turned around to face the man entering the room.

Eric was his name, and throughout the years, Eric had remained faithful, and searched with him. His reasons were his own, and only Klaus knew them.

No one knew the truth, and Klaus, and Eric, wanted to keep it that way.

Klaus had heard the rumors of the reason why Eric traveled with him. He had heard the phrases 'boy-toy', 'slave', 'partner', but none were even close to the reason why.

Eric was loyal, and he was Klaus' family.

That was enough.

"Well," Klaus remarked, staring at the young man, who didn't look a day over his twenty-one years.

Eric smiled, and nodded. "I believe we found her." He remarked, his voice deep and rich with a slight accent.

Klaus smiled, and walked towards Eric, gazing into his sea-green eyes. "Where?" He asked, as Eric inhaled deeply.

"She has been moved back home." Eric answered, softly, waiting for Klaus' response with slight joy in his heart. This was the day they had waited for. The day they would find her, and bring her back to them.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and lowered his gaze before a smile appeared on his face. "Fantastic." He whispered, smiling, brighter.

Eric nodded, and clasped Klaus on the shoulder, before the older man pulled him into a hug as joy emanated from their bodies as they laughed.

Klaus pulled back, and continued to smile. "Well, then, let's go and get her, shall we?" He asked, though it was really a statement.

Eric nodded, and tears filled his eyes. "Let's," He returned, feeling Klaus' hand on his shoulder before they walked out of the room.

Eric smiled as he watched Klaus head towards his art room, and stood in the doorway as Klaus pulled back the sheet covering a painting from long ago.

"I'm glad you never burned it after she was cursed." He stated, watching Klaus stare at the portrait.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "I couldn't burn her." He whispered, as Eric came and stood next to him. "She would never forgive me."

Eric smiled, and nodded. "She had her ways, didn't she?" He asked, with remembrance.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head. "She did." He remarked, staring at the sea-green eyes of his beloved in the portrait.

Eric sighed, and watched him, carefully. "You miss her, don't you?" He asked, though he knew the truth.

Klaus nodded, and turned his head to Eric. "Every day, every hour, every minute, and every second," He began, pausing with tears threatening his eyes. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss her, Eric." He stated, strongly. "She was my life, my soul, and my heart." He paused, glancing towards the painting. "She still is." He added, lowly.

Eric smiled at the explanation, and nodded. "I love her too, dad." He whispered his voice breaking at the last word.

Klaus smiled, and dipped his head. "She loved you, Eric." He remarked, turning his body to face Eric. "Her last thoughts before her curse were of you." He added, watching him closely.

Eric felt the tears burn his eyes as he gazed at Klaus. "I remember." He whispered, faintly.

Klaus nodded, and turned his head to gaze once more at the painting.

"We're going to get her back, dad." Eric vowed, causing Klaus to close his eyes. "And then we'll be a whole family again." He stated, firmly.

Klaus turned his head, and smiled. "Call the others." He began, moving towards the painting, touching Eric's shoulder lightly. "We're going to need help."

Eric smiled, and nodded. "Yes, sir." He remarked, stepping back, and practically running out the room.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his right hand to touch her face. "I'm going to find you, my love." He whispered, gazing into the sea green eyes of his true love. "I'll always find you." He paused, his eyes going dark with his promise. "I made you a promise, and I always keep it, love." He paused, and dropped his hand. "I'll always find you." He whispered, backing out of the room, his eyes never leaving the painting.

 **~XXX~**

Eric touched the contact name under, "AR" and waited as the phone rang several times before a familiar voice came on the line.

"We found her." He stated, with a hint of joy in his voice.

A sigh was heard on the other end. "Where?" A voice responded on the other end, sounding hopeful.

He smiled, and turned his head towards the house. "Mystic Falls, dad's getting everything."

Another sigh came through. "I'll call the others. We'll meet you there."

He nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Bekah."

Rebekah laughed, and he could just see her smiling with tears in her eyes. "We'll get her back, Eric." She stated, firmly.

He nodded, and lifting his head to the sky. "I know."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **For those new to this tale, I hope you are excited to read it, if not, no biggie. I'm writing this for pure pleasure, and also, my little muses will not let me rest until this is told.**

 **IMPORTANT: This tale will be told like this: the chapters to follow will be Klaus and Caroline's story, until the past catches up to the present, so don't expect this story to be wishy washy, if you know what that means. :)**

 **Next Chapter: Their first meeting.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Their First Meeting

**Okay, I am totally amazed, and I mean it...I'm so freaking amazed at how many of you are following this story, just from one chapter! SENDING LOVE TO YOU ALL!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

 **OVER NINE HUNDRED YEARS AGO...**

A young girl, at the age of eighteen walked through the forest, taking in the few peaceful moments she had seldom been afforded. Her duties for the day were finished, and her mother had allowed her to take a few moments to herself.

Stopping at the edge of the brook, she leaned against the tree, and inhaled the sweet nectar of the flowers behind her. Placing her palms against the tree, she closed her eyes.

The wind blew through the trees, and she smiled as it blended with the music of the water rolling over the rocks. Though at the moment, another sound caused her to straighten. She let out a small gasp as a young man staggered into view, and very carefully knelt down beside the water.

Torn between running away and staying to help, she sighed, and decided on the latter, for something told her he needed help.

Approaching him, she tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?" She asked, gently.

He jumped, and groaned as he lifted his eyes to hers. "Ye…"

She felt the world stop around her as she gazed into his eyes. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest, and slowly she knelt down beside him to examine his wounds. Lifting her right hand, she tenderly touched his face, and smiled, tenderly when he flinched at her touch. "What happened to you?" She asked, in a tender, soft voice.

He sighed, and felt her tenderness touch his heart. "Punishment," He answered his accent deep and lilting.

She frowned, and shook her head, as her fingers touched the scratches on his face, and the coming bruise underneath his eye. "That's barbaric." She stated, shaking her head once again.

He smiled, and nodded, as she moved to rip the inside of her dress, and dipped it in the water, before turning back to him.

"Tell that to my father." He muttered, wincing as she tended to the cuts on his face.

She paused, and stared at his face. "Your father did this to you?" She asked in mild fury. "How could your own father be so cruel?" She asked, shaking her head, her eyes flashing with anger.

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "You'll have to ask him." He whispered, winching as she touched the cut on his lip.

She shook her head, and pulled the clothe back to dip it in the water. "No man should ever strike his child, no matter what he's done." She muttered, firmly.

He smiled, and nodded. He didn't speak as she tended to his wounds, and as she touched the cut above his eye, she lowered her eyes to his. Time seemed to stop once again as they searched each other's eyes.

"Niklaus," He whispered, softly.

She smiled, knowing what he meant. "Niklaus," She whispered, trying out his name on her tongue. "I'm Caroline."

He smiled, and hesitantly lifted his right hand to her face, and brushed a blonde curl from her face. "Caroline, breathtaking," He remarked, in a sultry tone.

She felt her cheeks heat at his words, and dipped her head. "Thank you," She whispered, lifting her head to stare into his eyes.

He smiled, and couldn't resist stroking her face. "Pleasure,"

She smiled, and dabbed the cuts on his face. As she did, she continued to hold his eyes, wanted nothing more than to stay here for the rest of her life. She sighed after a moment, and dropped her hand in her lap.

"I think I saw some medicinal herbs close by. Wait here, I'll be right back." She ordered, lifting her right hand to point her finger at him, and stood up.

Klaus smiled, and shook his head as she disappeared behind the trees. He groaned as he shifted on his knees, and grasped his side.

"Your ribs too?"

He stilled, and lifted his eyes to hers as she knelt down with some herbs in her hands. "It's nothing, really." He remarked, but she shook her head.

"It's not nothing, Niklaus." She stated, shaking her head again. She moved her hand towards his shirt, and lifted it up to see a bruise forming on his side, and she groaned. "Oh, by the spirits," She whispered, shaking her head. "If I ever meet this man, I think I'll give him a piece of my mind." She stated, turning to grind up the herbs on some rocks.

Klaus shook his head, and grasped her hand. "Please, don't, Caroline." He stated, urgently. "I can take what he throws at me, but you…" He began, as she searched his panicked eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He concluded, firmly.

She sighed, and shook her head. "He shouldn't have done this to you." She stated again.

He sighed, and nodded. "I know, but there's nothing I can do." He responded, as she dipped a strip of cloth on the herbs, and held it up to his face.

"Have you tried talking to him?" She asked, gently.

He sighed, and closed his eyes as the sting of the herbs on his cuts. "I have, but it doesn't do any good." He answered, lowly.

She sighed, and closed her eyes as her hand dropped in her lap. "That actually sounds like my father." She whispered, shaking her head. "He won't listen to reason when mother and I try to talk him down." She added, lifting the cloth to his face once again.

"Does he hit you?" Klaus asked, his voice choking as she tended to his wounds.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No, he's what the village calls…unholy." She added, softly. "Mother and I tried to get him to conceal his…" She paused, as Klaus realized what she meant, and slowly nodded. "Anyway, he left, and we had to move to another village, even after everything." She explained, shaking her head.

"So it's just you and your mother?" He asked, as she smiled.

"Yeah," She answered, dipping the cloth in more of the herbs, and touched his lip.

He hissed lightly, and she jerked back, slightly. "Sorry," She apologized, as he grasped her hand in his when she tried to pull it back.

He shook his head, and again their eyes met. "Don't apologize for trying to help." He whispered, his voice turning to a nervous tone.

She smiled with a blush on her cheeks, and dipped her head. "My mother says the same thing." She returned, as he smiled.

"She sounds like a very wise woman." He responded, gently.

She nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "She is." She agreed, moving to lift his shirt. "I need to tend to your ribs." She added, after a moment.

He smirked, and lifted his shirt, until he came completely off, and dropped it beside him.

She swallowed as she caught sight of his body, and averted her eyes for a moment, before clearing her throat, and focused on bruise on his side. Touching his skin, gently, she contained a shiver as her fingers grazed over his skin.

"I…uh…" She paused, clearing her throat. "I don't feel any broken bones." She concluded, sitting back.

He nodded, and smiled as she blushed even deeper. "That's good." He responded, as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll bind it. That should help it heal quicker." She remarked, ripping more of her dress.

"How do you know so much about medicine?" He asked, as she began to wrap his ribs, her fingers lightly touching his skin, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

She sighed, and her breathe hit his skin. "My mother taught me." She answered, wrapping the binding one more time before tying it off. "Since we live alone, we had to know how to tend to wounds." She explained further.

He nodded, and lifted his right hand to her face, brushing a speck of dirt from her face. "Well, I thank you, Caroline." He whispered, searching her eyes.

"You're welcome, Niklaus." She whispered, watching him smile.

"Call me Nik, please," He returned, as she smiled.

"Nik, I like that. It suits you." She remarked, as he chuckled.

He didn't say a word as they sat there next to the brook, taking in each other's presence.

As they stood up, and Klaus pulled his shirt back on, Caroline caught his hand. "Will I see you again?" She asked, as he looked at her.

He smiled, and tentatively touched her face with his free hand. "If you wish it," He nearly choked out.

She nodded, and leaned forward to brush her lips over his cheek. "I wish it very much." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and caught her eyes once again. "So do I, love." He whispered, as her face lit up.

"Love…" She remarked, stepping back. "I like that." She responded, moving to walk away. "I'll see you soon, Nik." She called turning, and walking away.

Klaus sighed as she disappeared from sight, and lifted his left hand to his cheek, and touched the spot where her lips had touched, and he closed his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Caroline." He whispered, dropping his hand, and opened his eyes where she had walked away.

"That's a promise." He added, moving, slowly, back towards his village, back to his devil of a father.

Caroline watched as a distance, and smiled, as she touched her lips. Only one meeting, and already she knew her heart was lost to him. It was an action that she knew; she would never want to take back.

She cared for him, and something in her heart told her that this was going to be the greatest adventure she would ever know in her life, and it was one she wanted to take.

As long as it was with Niklaus.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you enjoyed their meeting!**

 **Next Chapter: Confessions of Love**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Confessions of Love

**I had intended to get this up a few days ago, but I just kept typing and typing and typing, so it ended up being longer than expected. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Since that moment by the brook, they met every day on a homemade blanket, and every day, they got to know each other a little more.

She laughed like she hadn't laughed before, and he was uplifted like he had never been before, since she gave him compliments, and smiled when he spoke.

It had been three months since they had met, and it felt like three years for them. She knew she loved him. There was no doubt about that. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt in her whole life. She had loved a young boy in her village before, but this was stronger, deeper.

She felt as if she couldn't live another day without seeing his face, seeing it light up when she came close, it gave her so much pleasure, and warmed her heart, and his.

She reached forward, and placed her hand on his. "Nik, what's the matter?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence took over them.

He inhaled deeply, and slowly turned his head to look at her. Since they had met that afternoon, he had sat in silence, not sure how to broach a subject he had on his mind for days.

"Nik?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He swallowed, and bowed his head. "Caroline," He whispered, clearing his throat. Lifting his head, he gazed into her eyes. "I…I want you to know that I…" He paused, swallowing once again. "I love you."

Tears sprang into her eyes, as the words sang into her heart. "Oh, Nik," She whispered, shaking her head. "I love you." She whispered, her voice cracking at the words.

He let out a small laugh, and reached forward to pull her into his arms. "Oh, my love," He whispered, holding her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She laughed, and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "My love," She whispered, placing her left hand on his face, before leaning forward, and kissed his lips.

As the passion and love expanded between them, they knew they couldn't stop this no matter what.

Gently, he laid her down on the blanket, and showed her how much he loved her, with each touch, caress, and kiss. He pulled back, and gazed down into her loving face, and smiled. "I've never felt like this before." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She smiled, and brushed her hand over his face. "Neither have I." She returned, lovingly, as he smiled, showing off his dimples, and lowered his face to kiss her lips, deeply.

He began to rock his hips against hers, and her hands moved over his bare back to the top of his pants. She arched her back, relied completely on her instincts. Soon, there were no barriers between them, and as they connected, they couldn't stop the smiles on their faces.

He entered her, gently, swiftly, trying not to hurt her. She smiled, and kissed his cheek as she felt her body accept him like it had been waiting just for him.

He thrusted at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her, but soon their pleasure took hold of them, and they rocked harder.

She cried out his name, loving the feel of his body sliding on hers, and he moaned her name like a prayer. Their eyes locked as they were sent on a whirlwind of pleasure, both taking the leap off the cliff, together.

As they rode the passion, they shivered and clung to each other as the sweat clung to their bodies, and light shown in their eyes.

Klaus smiled as he gazed into her eyes, after they had calmed down from their passion. "My Caroline,"

She returned his smile, and touched his face with her right hand. "My Niklaus," She whispered, love shining in her eyes.

He smiled, and lowered his face to caress her lips with his. She moaned, and threaded her fingers through his hair, as their mouths searched each other's. They pulled back, and they searched their eyes.

"I don't regret this." She whispered, shaking her head, knowing that what they had just done was frowned upon by the villages surrounding them, though Caroline didn't care, since she didn't live in any village. She lived in the woods with her mother, and her mother would not object to following her heart.

Klaus smiled, and kissed her lips, gently. "I don't regret this either." He returned, brushing his nose over hers.

She smiled, and kissed the top lip of his mouth. "I want to stay all day here, in your arms, loving you." She whispered, with a bright smile.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, completely. "I want that too." He whispered, finally catching her lips, and let the love leak through.

"Love me again, Nik." She moaned, tilting her hips up, and slowly wrapped her legs around his.

He smiled, and kissed her lips as they started all over again.

A few hours later, she was pulling the strap of her dress up on her shoulder, and felt a hand stroke her fingers. She hummed, and leaned back against his bare chest, grateful for the barrier of the trees around them.

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head, trailing his fingers down her arms until they reached her stomach, and he pulled her towards him. "I will never forget this day as long as I live." He whispered, as the breeze began to blow around them.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side, lifting it to see him. "Neither will I." She returned, as his head bent and he kissed her.

"I hate to leave you." He remarked, with regret in his voice.

She pulled back, and sighed. "I hate to leave you." She returned, lifting her hand to touch his face. "I wish there was some way we didn't have to say goodbye today." She added, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and nodded his head. "I wish that too." He returned, softly.

She dropped her hand, and turned her body to face him. "Why don't we just run away? Leave everything, go somewhere where no one will find us." She remarked, shaking her head as she gazed into his eyes.

All those thoughts about running away filled his mind. He lifted his right hand to touch her face, and smiled. "What about your mother?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She lowered her eyes, and placed her hands on his chest. "She would understand." She answered, stroking his chest.

"Would she?" He asked, as her eyes slowly lifted to his. "Caroline, your mother is your family. I couldn't take you away from her." He stated, shaking his head.

She smiled, lightly and lifted her right hand to his face. "You are my family too, Niklaus." She remarked, shaking her head. "I love you."

He smiled, and kissed her hand. "And I love you." He whispered, holding her eyes. "I just want you to be sure before…" He added, as she nodded.

"Would you leave your family?" She asked, holding his eyes.

He swallowed, and lowered his eyes.

She nodded. "You couldn't leave your siblings." She answered for him.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline…"

She shook her head to stop him with a smile. "I understand, Nik." She replied, firmly. "Truly," She added, as her eyes faded, to a dim light.

Klaus shook his head, and cupped her face. "Caroline, I love you, never doubt that. What we did today, proved it in so many ways." He stated, shaking his head, staring into her eyes with conviction. "If I knew my siblings would be safe, I would leave right now with you, and never look back. Please believe me." He added, seriously.

She smiled, and returned the kiss he placed her lips. "I'll always believe you." She replied, holding his eyes.

He smiled, and kissed her once more. "I should return to the village." He replied, dropping his hands to his sides.

She nodded, and picked up his shirt, and handed it to him. "Tomorrow?" She asked, as he pulled it on, and she smoothed his hair.

He smiled, and pulled her towards him. "Definitely," He answered, as her hands moved over his shoulders.

She smiled, and captured his lips with hers. "Be careful, Niklaus." She whispered, against his lips.

He nodded, and kissed her once more, as they slowly pulled apart, and went their separate ways.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked towards the cottage where her and her mother lived, relying on the forest to provide their food and safety, rather than an entire village.

She waved at her mom, who stood in the window, and waved back. She entered the cottage, and leaned against the door.

"How was he today?" Elizabeth asked, entering the room where her daughter was standing.

"He was…amazing." Caroline answered, pushing away from the door.

Elizabeth smiled, and dipped her head. "When am I going to meet the young man who has stolen my daughter's heart?" She asked, as Caroline hugged her.

Caroline smiled, and kissed her mother's cheek. "I don't know." She answered, shaking her head. "I'll have to ask him." She added, moving away from her towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth smiled, and noticed how much her daughter seemed happier. She knew that her daughter was in love, and that it was with the young man she had met a few weeks ago, and she couldn't be happier, but something told her that they needed to be careful.

"Caroline, there is something we should discuss." Elizabeth began, following her daughter into the small cooking area.

Caroline paused, and turned to face her mother. "What is it?" She asked, softly.

"For the next few days, it might be best to stay here." She answered, carefully.

Caroline shook her head. "Mother, I…"

"Caroline, please, have you forgotten what the next few days are?" Elizabeth asked, shaking her head.

Caroline's eyes widened, as she shook her head. "Niklaus…" She whispered, pushing passed her mother, and headed for the door.

"Caroline, no!" Elizabeth shouted, reaching for her daughter's arm.

"Mother, I have to warn him." She stated, shaking her head.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He already knows, Caroline." Elizabeth remarked, firmly. "Everyone knows about the wolves." She added, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and closed her eyes. "I was supposed to meet him tomorrow." She whispered, shaking her head.

Elizabeth stroked her daughter's cheek. "You could send him a message, my dear." She responded, softly. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"It doesn't start until tomorrow." Caroline replied, after a moment. "I can go to him tonight." She whispered, with a soft light in her eyes.

Elizabeth started to refuse, but she knew her daughter all too well, and sighed with a smile. "Be back before midnight." She responded, dropping her arms to her side.

Caroline smiled, and hugged her mother once more, before leaving the small cottage. She ran towards the direction, she knew he lived, and sighed as the sun began to fade in the distance. She shook her head, and stumbled as she tripped on a small log in her way, and fell towards the ground.

She winced as she tried to get up, and fell once more to the ground.

"Oh, my dear, are you alright?"

She lifted her eyes up to find a woman whose skin was almost as dark as night, and she smiled, politely. "I seem to have twisted my ankle." She answered, trying to stand up.

The woman smiled, and reached to help Caroline stand up, and lowered her eyes to her foot. "My hut is not very far, we have to bind that foot." She remarked, seeing Caroline about to protest. "You can't get to your destination with a twisted ankle, my dear."

Caroline nodded, and sighed, as she hobbled beside the woman. "How far am I from the Mikaelson's home?" She asked, politely.

The woman sighed, and led Caroline into the small hut, and sat her down. "Only a few more strides through the trees." She answered, stiffly.

Caroline bowed her head, and winched as the woman pulled her shoe off her foot, and began to apply herbs to the swollen ankle. "That's hyssop." She remarked, as the woman crushed the plant up, and placed it on her ankle.

The woman smiled, and nodded. "Yes, you know your herbs." She replied, gently.

Caroline nodded. "My mother taught me." She returned, smiling.

The woman straightened. "Elizabeth," She remarked, taking in Caroline's features. "You look just like her." She added, with a kind smile.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "Thank you." She responded, and lifted her head. "How do you know my mother?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The woman smiled as she wrapped the foot. "Your mother was kind to me when I needed such kindness, and in return, I taught her a few herbal remedies." She answered, standing up.

Caroline nodded, and smiled. "You must be Ayanna." She remarked, softly watching the woman smile with tenderness. "I'm Caroline." She introduced as Ayanna nodded still smiling.

She bowed her head as she gazed at her foot, and sighed. She would never get to Klaus with a bum foot.

"Why do you wish to go to the Mikaelson home?" Ayanna asked, taking Caroline's mind to the present.

Caroline shook her head. "I was going for a visit." She answered with a small lie.

Ayanna smiled, and shook her head. "You're the girl Niklaus is in love with." She concluded as Caroline fidgeted in her seat.

Caroline blushed, and bowed her head.

Ayanna nodded in approval. "I am pleased that it is you, and not the Tatia woman." She responded, firmly.

Caroline tilted her head, and her brow furrowed. "Who's Tatia?" She asked, shaking her head.

Ayanna shook her head. "No one you should worry about." She answered, waving her off. "Rest here, I'll be back in a few moments." She replied, leaving the hut.

Caroline opened her mouth, but found calling out would be pointless. Instead, she leaned back against the chair, and sighed. Now what was she going to do?

 **~XXX~**

Ayanna entered the hut, and smiled as Esther came to greet her with a smile. "Ah, Esther, I hope all is well." She greeted, softly.

Esther, a tall woman with long blonde hair, smiled and nodded. "It is very well." She answered, motioning to the wooden table. "We missed you at supper."

Ayanna nodded, and sat down. "I'm sorry, but I was detained, and I'm afraid I won't be able to stay too long." She remarked, sadly. "I have come to request the aide of Niklaus and Elijah, if it is not too much trouble." She added, shaking her head.

Esther smiled, though confusion lined her face. "It's no trouble at all. Mikael has yet to return from his hunt, so all the children are in the back." She replied, standing up.

Ayanna nodded, and smiled. "I shall try to have them back before midnight." She remarked, though Esther shook her head.

"No, that's alright. They may come back in the morning." She paused, glancing out into the darkness. "I don't trust the night."

Ayanna nodded, and stood up as Esther called them to the front. Niklaus entered first, followed by Elijah, and then the only sister of the family, Rebekah, followed behind. She nodded to each of them, and repeated what she had told Esther to the boys, and watched as they nodded, though Rebekah insisted that she come along as well.

"Rebekah," Esther began, but Ayanna lifted her hand.

"It's alright, Esther. She will be safe with me." She replied, gently.

Esther smiled, and nodded her head. "Of course, she will, Ayanna." She returned, smiling.

Ayanna motioned for the three to follow her, and sighed as they made their way to her hut, a good distance away from prying eyes.

She stopped outside, and turned to face them, and smiled, gently. "A young woman was traveling in the woods, and she has sprained her ankle." She began, looking at each of them. "I would have asked for just Niklaus to come, but Mikael would not have allowed it." She added, as Klaus swallowed at his father's name.

Rebekah looked at her brother, curiously, and then focused on Ayanna, who stepped aside, and allowed Klaus to enter first.

Klaus' eyes widened as he saw Caroline sitting in the chair, and watched as her eyes opened, and a smile lit her face.

"Nik," She whispered, as he found his feet, and headed straight towards her.

"Caroline," He remarked, kneeling down to kiss her lips, quickly, before glancing down at her feet. "What happened?" He asked, lifting his eyes to hers.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I was coming to speak with you, and I tripped over a stupid log." She answered, rolling her eyes.

He smirked and shook his head. "At least you're alright, love." He returned, lifting his right hand to her face.

Rebekah was the first to move towards them, and took in the woman in the chair. "So you're Caroline," She began, turning her head to Klaus. "Nik has said nothing about you, except your name." She added, slapping Klaus' arm, before turning towards Caroline. "I'm Rebekah." She added with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "Pleasure, Rebekah." She returned softly. She turned her head to find Elijah staring at her; she knew from the brown eyes and long hair who he was, especially from his stance, which Klaus had described as a leader stance. "You must be Elijah." She remarked, as he finally smiled, and stepped towards her.

"Caroline, so you're the woman our brother has been thinking about for past few months." He remarked, with a friendly tone.

Caroline blushed, and grasped Klaus' hand with hers. "I suppose." She replied, turning her eyes to Klaus.

Ayanna smiled as she saw the love in their eyes, and saw in an instant that it was the purest form of love, and the strongest. "Caroline, there is no way, you can walk home tonight with that ankle, so you will have to stay here." She requested, watching Caroline shake her head.

"I can't…mother." She began, shaking her head, as Klaus squeezed her hand.

Ayanna smiled, and shook her head. "I'll send word to her. You have nothing to worry about, my dear." She remarked, firmly. "In the morning, I will have Niklaus take you home, and everything will be just fine." She added, smiling.

Caroline started to argue, but Klaus and Rebekah silenced her.

Rebekah smiled, and shook her head. "It's best to listen to her. Ayanna is always right." She remarked, gently.

Caroline sighed, and her shoulders sagged a fraction, but one good thing came out of that night, she supposed. She got to meet two of his favorite siblings.

 **~XXX~**

She slept peacefully all through the night, and at the crack of dawn, she awoke to find him sitting by her bed with his eyes fixed on her.

"That's wrong, you know." She remarked, sitting up, and scooted back in the small bed.

He smiled, and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to touch his face. "Staring at a girl while she's resting." She answered, but he smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her, gently.

"Can I help if the woman I love is the most beautiful creature on this earth?" He asked, softly.

"Nik, please,"

They paused, and turned towards the door to find Rebekah standing with a tray of food. "Not before breakfast." She remarked, but her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Caroline smiled, kindly at her, and nodded to Klaus, who stood up to leave the two girls alone, after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"All these months, and I finally have a face to go with the name." Rebekah remarked, softly. "I knew something was up, when Nik started to disappear in the afternoons." She continued bowing her head.

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head.

Rebekah smiled, and reached her hand over to grasp Caroline's. "I always wanted a sister."

Caroline returned her smile, and knew then and there that she had found a sister in Rebekah.

 **~XXX~**

A few hours later, Caroline sighed as Klaus carried her home, and shook her head as the cottage came into view.

"I don't want you go." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

He sighed, and set her gently down, minding her foot. "I should return to my village, Caroline." He returned, shaking his head.

She sighed, and placed her hands on his chest. "I know." She returned, softly.

He smiled, and brushed her blonde hair back from her face. "Rebekah and Elijah both love you." He remarked, gently.

She lifted her eyes, and smiled. "How could they, they only just met me?" She asked, shaking her head.

He leaned forward, and kissed her lips, gently. "It took me that long." He answered, as she gasped with a blush on her cheeks.

She smiled, and kissed his lips, with so much love between them, they felt the wind joining them together.

He pulled back, and touched her face. "I won't be able to see you for the next few days." He replied, softly with sadness in his eyes.

She sighed, and nodded. "I know." She whispered, playing with his shirt.

He stroked her face, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, backing up.

She smiled, and held onto his hands. "I love you." She returned, firmly.

He lifted his gaze to behind her, and smiled. "You have a wonderful, beautiful daughter." He stated, firmly, before turning to walk away.

Caroline sighed, and felt her mother come up beside her.

"You have a very handsome and caring man." Elizabeth remarked, as Caroline blushed, and, with the help of her mother, walked towards the cottage.

A few days later, she received word from Rebekah; the youngest of the clan, Henrik, had been killed by wolves, and Klaus had withdrawn.

She ran all the way to the brook, as best as she could with her ankle, and found him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon holding each other.

As the darkness began to envelop them, he laid her down, and with love and sorrow in his eyes, he made love to her, but this time it was different.

This time, not only did their bodies join together, but their souls did as well, and as the stars shown above them, they knew they would always have each other.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I had intended for her to meet the whole family, but Rebekah and Elijah just sort of protested. lol! Anyway, I hope you like Ayanna being added and the way it was done.**

 **Next Chapter: Changes and Surprises**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Changes and Surprises

**Okay, this took all day to write, and I hope that it was worth it! :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline waited by the brook weeks later, hoping he would show up. She placed her hands over her stomach, and bowed her head. How was she going to tell him?

She closed her eyes as she remembered that night almost a month ago. The night she had come to comfort him, and they had spent the entire night holding each other, making love as the moon beat down on their bodies, until the sun began to rise in the horizon.

He had let out his grief, and loved her with nothing holding him back. As they had separated, he promised to see her soon, and thanked her for being there for him when he needed someone. She had only smiled and told him she loved him.

That had been a month ago, and she hadn't seen him since. Though she never gave up, for he had sent her messages, and reaffirmed his love for her. He just needed time with his family.

She understood, and prayed they would see each other again. When he had sent word a few days ago to meet him here on this day, she had been excited, though something told her something was different. She had felt it. Something had changed a few nights ago, and though she couldn't figure it out, she knew something was going to change their relationship.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she smiled, as she lifted and turned her head. "Nik…" She whispered, running towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was worried." She added, pulling back to look at him, carefully. "What's wrong, my love?" She asked, as he just stood there, not returning her embrace.

His eyes filled with sadness, as he searched hers. "Something has happened, Caroline." He whispered, backing away from her. "Something…horrible," He added, shaking his head, scared of revealing himself and scaring her.

She stepped towards him, and placed her hands on his right arm. "Nik, you're scaring me. What's happened?" She asked, worry leaking into her words.

Klaus inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. "Caroline…I…" He shook his head, and let out a snarl. "Get away from me!" He growled, turning his head, causing her to back up, fear flashing across her face.

"Niklaus…" She whispered, shaking her head, as her right hand flew to her neck, and her left hand touched her stomach.

He closed his eyes, and took a small step towards her. "Caroline, I…I'm sorry." He whispered, opening his eyes. "I…I'm still me." He added, holding her eyes with his, trying to convey how he sorry he felt for scaring her.

She swallowed, and placed her hands over her stomach. "Nik," She remarked, stepping towards him. Shaking her head, she searched his eyes, slowly transforming from a gold color to his beautiful blue. "Wha…what?" She stuttered, shaking her head once again in disbelief.

He inhaled, and sighed. "I'm a vampire." He answered, simply, as her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

She searched his eyes, and lifted her right hand, carefully to his face. "How?" She whispered, holding his eyes.

"My mother used her magic to turn the family." He explained, wanting to hold her, but feared that it would go too far, and that was something he couldn't do. He wouldn't, not to her.

Closing her eyes, she trailed her hand down from his face to his chest, and lifted her left hand to his chest. "What does this mean for us?" She asked after a moment, knowing that he was the same man, or at least she hoped.

He sighed, and gazed into her eyes. "You're not afraid?" He asked, watching her eyes shine with tears.

Shaking her head, she held his eyes, and leaned forward. Tentatively, she brushed her lips over his, letting him know that she was willing to try for him, and pulled back, a fraction. "How can I be afraid of my love?" She asked, feeling him relax against her.

He smiled, and held her close. "Oh, Caroline," He whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his body. "I was so afraid you would be frightened of me." He added, burying his face in her neck.

She shook her head, and threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her. "I am." She whispered, as he stiffened, and pulled back. She shook her head, and placed her hands on his face. "I'm scared that I will lose you." She added, holding his eyes.

He sighed, as he realized what she meant. "Because I will live forever, and you will die…" He remarked, as she nodded. He closed his eyes, and held her close. "Caroline, there is nothing I want more than to spend eternity with you, but I can't turn you into what I am." He added, breathing in her scent that seemed to bring him peace.

She closed her eyes. "What if it was my choice?" She asked, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "Nik, I don't want to lose you. I love you with my soul, and the thought of you spending an eternity alone…kills me." She added, tears filling her eyes.

He sighed, and brushed his right hand over her face. "I love you, Caroline, but I'm a monster." He remarked, shaking his head.

She shook her head, and held onto his face. "No, you are not a monster." She stated, glaring at him. "You are the man I love, just with a little extra." She added, holding his eyes.

He closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. "Caroline, I just found out that Mikael is not my father." He remarked, after a moment.

She tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, softly.

He stepped away from her, and dropped his arms to his side. "My mother had an affair with another man, and I'm the product of it." He answered, his hands clenching at his sides.

She stepped towards him, and gently took his hand in hers, and waited, knowing that he would tell her.

He inhaled deeply, and shook his head. "My real father is a werewolf." He replied, after a moment. He turned to face her, and held her eyes. "I'm a hybrid, a monster." He added, brokenly.

She shook her head, and placed her hand on his chest. "No, Niklaus, you are not a monster. You are the kindest, loving man I know, and from what you are telling me, your mother is the monster." She concluded, as his eyes held questions.

She smiled, tenderly. "Your mother turned you into a vampire, and created a hybrid in the process, to me that is a monster, you, my love, are the victim." She finished, as he smiled, lightly, but the sadness remained.

"Caroline…"He whispered, lifting his right hand to her face, and caressed her cheek as he held her eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, shaking his head.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "You loved me." She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "I still do, and I always will." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers, and kissed her with mild passion.

He felt his blood race with a powerful emotion, and wanted to take her then. He felt his fangs descend from his gums, and he wrenched away from her mouth, hearing her pant with passion.

"Nik…" She whispered, love sounding in her voice as she touched his face, and traced the veins that appeared on his face. "It's alright. We'll get through this." She added, as he turned to her, and his face slowly turned back to his normal, beautiful face.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek, tenderly, and held her close to him, drinking her in, controlling the urge to drink from her and love her as he wanted to. Instead, he held her, and love poured into his darkened soul, knowing that he would do anything to protect her.

In the silence of their love, two faint heartbeats could be heard as Klaus focused on his love. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. "Caroline?" He whispered, lowering his eyes to her stomach.

She smiled, and placed her left hand over her stomach. "I was going to tell you, but… I'm with child." She remarked, watching his eyes lit up at the prospect of a child.

"Oh, Caroline," He repeated, pulling her closer. "I'm going to be a father." He remarked, happily.

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you are." She returned, happily, knowing no matter what happened, or what he had become, they were going to be a family.

He frowned, and slowly pulled back. She took in his sadness, and she shook her head.

"No, don't you even consider it." She stated, grasping his face.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes to her stomach where their child was growing. "What kind of father could I be when I'm…" He began, but she slapped his face.

"Don't you dare say it!" She shouted, as his brow lifted. "You are not a monster, Niklaus, and you are going to be a wonderful father." She added, placing her hands on his chest.

He sighed, and placed his hands around her waist. "Caroline, how could I be a father when I have to move?" He asked, as she finally put it together. "I'm going to live forever, never age, what kind of life is that for our child?" He asked, watching her lower her eyes to his chest.

"It's better than never knowing you at all, Niklaus." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his. "And I want our child to know you." She added, firmly.

He sighed, and pulled her closer to him. "I want that too, my love." He whispered, as the wind around them began to blow.

She smiled, and held him close as they let their love pour into each other souls, and into their child. She felt him stiffen, and she pulled back, as he turned towards the woods. "Nik…"

He growled, lowly, and pushed her behind him. "Stay behind me, Caroline." He ordered, and his tone conveyed the urgency of listening to him.

She placed her left hand on his arm, as her right hand touched her stomach. She searched the woods, and swallowed as a regal man with a cold stare stepped into sight. She knew in an instant who this man was.

"Mikael…" She whispered, as he came closer.

Mikael smiled, and took in the woman behind his bastard son. "So, this is the woman you have been hiding from us." He remarked, as Klaus stiffened. "She's beautiful, much too beautiful for you." He added, shaking his head.

Klaus swallowed, and held his arm out front her. "Leave her alone, Mikael." He remarked, as Mikael stepped closer.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your father?" He asked, stiffly with disgust.

Klaus shook his head. "You're not my father." He stated, pushing Caroline behind him, further.

Mikael shook his head. "What do you think I've been to you these past twenty-three years, boy?!" He asked, in a demanding tone.

Caroline stiffened. "Not his father, that's for damn sure!" She shouted, defending the man she loved, though she knew it was a little stupid.

Mikael sneered, and glanced at her. "I like her, boy." He stated, motioning towards her. "Too bad, I didn't meet her sooner. We could have used her for the ritual, instead of Tatia." He remarked, as Klaus growled, lowly.

"Lay one finger on her, and I'll rip your heart out." Klaus stated, strongly, his eyes flashing.

Mikael shook his head, and chuckled. "What makes you think you could even try?" He asked, stepping towards them even closer.

Klaus stepped back, pushing Caroline backwards. "If you harm her, you'll find out." He answered, feeling Caroline's fingers bit into his arm.

Mikael inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. Opening them, they widened for a brief moment before he glared at his son. "She's pregnant." He replied, as Caroline's eyes widened. "You got the bitch pregnant." He stated, stepping closer to them.

Klaus lifted his head higher, and glared at him. "She's not a bitch. She's the woman I love." He stated, firmly.

Mikael shook his head. "That child will never be born." He stated, shaking his finger at them. "It's an abomination!" He shouted, angrily.

Klaus shook his head. "No, it's our child!" He shouted, just as Mikael started to advance, but didn't get far as someone snapped his neck, and caused him to fall to the ground.

Caroline yelped, and covered her mouth with her right hand, as she watched Mikael fall to the ground, and then slowly lifted her eyes to find Rebekah and Elijah standing behind Mikael.

Klaus sighed, and moved to wrap his arm around Caroline. "Are you alright?" He asked, touching her face, as she nodded.

Rebekah stepped around her father, and stepped closer to her brother and Caroline. "Is it true?" She asked, gazing at Caroline.

Caroline smiled, as best as she could, and nodded. "It is." She answered, as Rebekah smiled with a loving gaze.

"I'm going to be an aunt." She stated, pulling Caroline into a hug.

Caroline laughed, and pulled back to gaze at Elijah. "Why did you stop him?" She asked, as Elijah clasped Klaus' arm with gratitude coming from the latter.

Elijah moved his eyes to his father, and sighed. "Because killing Tatia is one thing, but killing an innocent child is another." He answered, turning to face his brother. "He'll wake soon." He stated, as Klaus nodded.

"We have to get her to safety." Klaus stated, firmly.

Elijah nodded, and Rebekah tightened her hold on her friend.

"What about Ayanna?" Rebekah suggested, after a moment.

Klaus nodded, and stepped closer to Mikael's body. "Take her there." He remarked, lifting his gaze to Elijah.

Caroline shook her head. "I have to get home." She stated, as Klaus turned to face her.

"You need to be safe, love." He remarked, as Rebekah stepped away. "I'll go and see your mother, but you need to be safe, and Ayanna is the best person to protect you and our child." He reasoned, as she lowered her eyes, and slowly nodded. He smiled, and touched her face. "I'll come when I can." He whispered, as she pulled him close and hugged him, before kissing his lips.

"Tell her I love her." She whispered, as he smiled, and watched her go with Rebekah.

Elijah stepped towards him, and sighed. "Mikael won't stop, Niklaus." He remarked, stiffly.

Klaus sighed, and glared at the unconscious enemy. "I know." He stated, turning to head towards Caroline's home with Elijah by his side.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked, as they stopped a few feet from Caroline's home.

Klaus sighed, and bowed his head. "I don't want to lose her, Elijah, but if she stays with me then she will always be in danger." He answered, as they approached the door.

Elijah nodded. "She is family, Niklaus. We will protect her, and your child." He answered, as Klaus smiled at him.

"Thank you, brother." Klaus remarked, softly.

Elijah smiled, and watched as the door opened, and Elizabeth greeted them with a smile, before everything went dark.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline paced in the small hut, and bit her thumb nail.

Ayanna sighed, and approached the young woman with a soft smile. "They will return, Caroline." She remarked, handing Caroline a mug of something cool to drink.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "Is it wrong that I still love him?" She asked, after a moment.

Rebekah fidgeted in the corner, and Ayanna smiled as she shook her head, before she grasped her hand. "No, dear one, it is not wrong. I have seen what your future holds, Caroline, and though there will be heartache, your love for him will see you through as will yours for him." She answered, smiling.

Caroline smiled, and placed her hand on her stomach. "What about my child?" She asked, as Ayanna smiled, and nodded.

"Yours and Niklaus' child will be very strong and very loved." She answered, softly.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head.

A knock rapidly sounded on the door, and Ayanna rushed to answer it. Caroline gasped as Elijah entered with Klaus behind him, carrying the unconscious body of her mother.

 **~XXX~**

As Ayanna worked over Elizabeth's body, Klaus held Caroline, and tried to comfort her.

"What happened?" She asked, turning to him and Elijah.

Klaus inhaled, and glanced at Elizabeth's body. "We went to your home, and she answered the door, but just when we were about to enter, we were knocked out." He answered, as her eyes lowered, with tears falling down her face.

"Mikael…" She whispered, shaking her head. "But she's not dead…" She added, firmly.

Klaus shook his head, and sighed. "No, we managed to wake up before he ripped her heart out, and overpowered him, but…" He paused, swallowing roughly.

Caroline shook her head, and collapsed into his arms with her forehead on his chest as she cried.

Hours later, Ayanna shook her head as she approached them, and sighed. "There is nothing I can do." She remarked, much to the disappointment of the family in the room.

Caroline shook her head, and held back tears. "Is she awake?" She asked, as Ayanna smiled, softly.

"For the moment," She answered, as Caroline squeezed Klaus' hand, and approached her mother.

Elizabeth smiled as her daughter approached her. "My Caroline…" She moaned out, lifting her right hand for her daughter to hold.

Caroline smiled, and bent over to kiss her mother's forehead. "I'm here." She whispered, softly.

Elizabeth nodded, and sighed. "The spirits are calling me home." She whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to find her daughter's. "You are going to be a wonderful mother, my dear." She added, firmly. "Klaus is a good man. He will protect you and your child." She concluded, as Caroline's tears fell from her eyes.

"Mother, please, don't leave me…" She cried, shaking her head.

Elizabeth sighed, and closed her eyes. "I'll always love you, my dear. Remember that, and don't forget love is stronger than anything." She whispered, smiling.

Caroline shook her head, and held her mother's hand close to her. "Mother…please…" She cried as Elizabeth smiled.

"He'll make a wonderful husband and father, my dear." Elizabeth whispered, faintly. "Klaus…"

Klaus stepped forward, and placed his hand on Caroline's back, tears filling his eyes. "I'm here." He croaked out, with emotion rushing over his face.

Elizabeth smiled. "Take care of my daughter and grandchild." She requested, though she knew he would.

He nodded, and placed his left hand on her shoulder. "I promise." He vowed, as she nodded.

"I'm just sorry I will never see you marry." Elizabeth whispered, brokenly.

Ayanna stepped forward, and smiled at her friend. "Would you like to see that, my friend?" She asked, quietly.

Elizabeth nodded.

Ayanna smiled, and turned to the couple. "Would you marry her?" She asked Klaus.

"In a heartbeat." He answered, as Caroline smiled despite her heartbreak.

"Would you marry him?" Ayanna asked Caroline.

"In a heartbeat." She answered, firmly.

Ayanna nodded, and turned to the small table next to the fireplace, and procured two rings. Turning back to Klaus and Caroline, she handed them the rings, both holding the blue stones of the Lapis.

"Place these on each other's hands." She instructed, as they took the rings and lifted their eyes to each other.

Doing as instructed, Klaus placed the ring on Caroline left hand, as she placed the other on his. Ayanna smiled, and lifted her hands to the sky, and recited an incantation, causing the rings to glow with a bright blue light. As she lowered her hands, she nodded. "Do you both vow here and now that you will love each other until the end of time and always remain faithful to the other as long as you both shall live?" She asked, firmly.

Caroline and Klaus both nodded, and smiled. "We do." They replied in unison.

Ayanna nodded, and turned her friend. "Then I pronounce you, by the spirits hand, you are husband and wife." She remarked as Elizabeth smiled.

Klaus and Caroline smiled, despite the pain they were feeling at the loss about to take place, but for the second, they were happy. They were in love, and by the spirits blessing, they were married.

As Klaus and Caroline sealed their vows with a gentle kiss, Elizabeth breathed her last, satisfied that her daughter was happy and safe in the arms of the Hybrid Klaus.

 **~XXX~**

Weeks had passed since the death of Caroline's mother, and each day seemed to ease the pain in Caroline's heart, especially with Klaus by her side, helping her through and Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol, who she had just met at her mother's burial. She had lost a mother, but gained a family, and despite the pain, she was happy, for the moment.

She placed her hand on her swollen womb, and smiled as Klaus entered their bedroom at Ayanna's. "What's the matter?" She asked, standing up.

Klaus shook his head, and stepped towards her. "Caroline, I'm sorry, but Mikael…" He paused, as her eyes widened.

"What has he done?" She asked, fearing the worst. That Mikael had killed the rest of her family.

Klaus swallowed. "He's discovered where we are." He stated, as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"What do we do?" She asked, shaking her head.

He sighed, and grasped her upper arms. "Rebekah and Kol are waiting outside. They are going to take you someplace safe." He answered as she shook her head.

"What about you?" She asked, shaking her head once again.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous, love. I have to lure him away from you and our child." He answered, firmly.

She shook her head. "I don't want to leave you." She remarked, placing her hands on his chest, before placing them on his face.

He smiled, and she could see the sadness hidden in the depths. "I don't want you to either, love, but in order to protect you and our child, this is the way it must be." He stated, brokenly.

She inhaled deeply, and tears filled her eyes. "When will I see you again? How will you find us?" She asked, shaking her head.

He smiled, and caressed her face in his hands. "Soon, and don't worry, love, I'll always find you." He whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips over hers.

She gasped, and returned his kiss with passion, and held on as he pulled her closer to him as the passion built around them.

They pulled back, and placed their foreheads on each other, and panted, trying to catch their breath.

"You don't have to breathe." She remarked, trying to be light.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'll always lose my breath around you." He remarked, as she giggled, gently.

"You're so full of it." She whispered, stroking his face.

He smiled, and pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "I love you, my Caroline." He whispered, taking her left hand, and kissed the top of her knuckle where her wedding ring rested.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "I love you, my Niklaus." She returned, kissing him once more. "Promise me, you'll find us." She remarked, strongly.

He smiled, and nodded. "Always, my love." He replied, as she smiled.

As they walked out of the hut hand-in-hand, Klaus felt his heart ache in his chest. She turned to face him, and in front of his siblings, she kissed him once more.

"I feel your ache, Nik, as if it was my own." She whispered, against his lips. "That gives me hope that we will always be together." She added, stepping back.

Klaus smiled, and held her right hand with his left, his Lapis wedding ring sparkling in the sun. "Always." He whispered, as she let go, and walked away with his sister and his younger brother.

Elijah sighed, and turned his head to his brother. "She is a very special woman, Niklaus." He remarked, firmly.

Klaus smiled, and watched her walk on from a distance. "She is, brother." He remarked, continuing to watch her. "She's my wife, and the mother of my child." He continued, turning to look at his brother's smiling face. "She's my everything, Elijah, and if it takes forever, I will find her again." He stated, as Elijah smiled.

"It won't be forever, Niklaus." He returned, shaking his head. "We'll make sure of that." He added, as Klaus nodded with a small smile, watching his wife disappear in the distance with his siblings.

"I'll always find you, my love." He whispered, though Elijah ignored it. "Always."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you enjoyed where this chapter went. I debated on what all to put in this, and this is what came out.**

 **Next Chapter: Hiding (This chapter may be short! Just giving fair warning.)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	5. Hiding

**I know, but my computer has been on the fritz, and the mood the write was just down hill, but I have started a couple of other chapters for a few other stories, so... :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! :)**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline shifted on her feet, and placed her hand on her swollen womb of six months, and followed Rebekah as Kol motioned for them to follow into a small house.

They had been traveling for days, and though Caroline had to stop for rest, they had made good time to where they were now.

She sighed as Kol pulled out a chair for her to sit on, after she removed her hood, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"There's a bed in the back." Kol remarked, motioning towards the back.

Caroline sighed, and rubbed her stomach. "I should go and lay down." She returned, staggering to her feet, but didn't make it far, until Kol picked her up, and carried her to the back, and laid her down.

He watched as she nodded in gratitude, and finally drifted off to sleep. He sighed, and turned on his heel, and let her be.

"She asleep?" Rebekah asked, as he entered the room.

He nodded, and sat down in the chair, as Rebekah took the other one. "Why would father do this?" He asked, with distain in his voice. "Why would he go after a small child? After Caroline?" He asked, shaking his head.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Because Nik is not his, and in father's mind, Nik's child is an abomination." She answered, regretfully.

Kol sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline doesn't deserve this kind of life." He stated, shifting his eyes to the door.

Rebekah shook her head. "She made that choice when she fell in love with Nik, and became his wife, despite the danger." She remarked, firmly. "Nik hasn't had that much happiness in his life and Caroline is the first to bring that to him." She added, as Kol smiled.

"We've been traveling for four months, surely father won't find us here." Kol remarked, shaking his head.

Rebekah smiled. "We'll know in a few days." She returned, as he sighed.

Kol rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Their damned connection," He muttered, but the smile on his face told his sister that he was teasing.

"Ayanna explained it, Kol." She said, with a small laugh. "Once they sealed their vows, they became bonded to each other, and their rings strengthen that bond, which means they can never be removed." She stated, as he rolled his eyes once again.

"Leave it to a Bennett." He stated, as she smiled.

Rebekah turned her head to the back room, and sighed. "I'm worried about her." She whispered, shaking her head. "All this traveling and the stress of being hunted…" She paused, lowering her eyes.

Kol nodded, and reached for his sister's hand. "She's strong, Rebekah. She'll make it through." He remarked, smiling.

Rebekah nodded, and closed her eyes. "I hope so, for all our sakes."

 **~XXX~**

Days later, Caroline searched the outside of the window with hopeful eyes, placing her hands on her stomach, and bowed her head.

"You know, it's not healthy to search the horizon every day, Caroline." Kol remarked from her bedroom door.

Caroline turned, and glared at him. "Any word?" She asked, stepping towards him.

Kol shook his head, and saw her drop her shoulders as she sat on the bed. "Nik will let you know soon, Caroline." He stated, moving towards her.

Caroline nodded, and rubbed her hands over her growing child. "I know. I just…" She began, trailing off.

Kol nodded in understanding, and held out his hand. "Rebekah is fixing lunch, care to try it?" He asked, as she smiled, and grasped his hand. "You know, Henrik would have loved you." He stated, casually.

Caroline smiled, and felt a blush tinge her cheeks. "Niklaus has said the same thing." She returned, as Kol smirked. "Were you and he close?" She asked, as they left the bedroom, and entered the living area.

Kol shook his head. "Not as close as he and Nik, but he was still my little brother." He answered, as Caroline sat down.

She nodded, and lifted her eyes to Rebekah, who handed her a plate. "Oh, thanks, I'm starved." She said, starting to eat from the plate.

Rebekah smiled, and turned to Kol, who nodded, and walked out the door. "He's going to check the area." She responded as Caroline watched him go.

"You mean he's going to get you and him some dinner." Caroline remarked, nodding her head.

Rebekah lowered her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to." She replied, shaking her head.

Caroline reached forward, and sighed. "Rebekah, you have to survive, for me and for your little niece or nephew." She said, gently.

Rebekah smiled, and gently squeezed Caroline's hand. "I just hate to kill." She whispered, shaking her head once again.

Caroline nodded. "I know, but it's who you are, Rebekah, and I don't fault you for that." She whispered, knowing Rebekah could hear her.

"I wanted a family of my own, before this happened." Rebekah replied, after a moment. "I wanted a child, a husband, everything that…" She paused, lowering her eyes.

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "Everything that I have," She concluded, in understanding.

Rebekah sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but Caroline shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rebekah." She remarked, softly. "I know if something happens to me, that you will look after my child as if he or she is your own." She added, as Rebekah lifted her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Caroline." She stated, but Caroline shook her head once again.

"Promise me, Rebekah." She stated, firmly.

Rebekah sighed, and finally nodded. "I promise, but nothing is going to happen to you. This family won't let it." She stated, firmly. "We protect our own, and you are one of us." She added, with a hard glare.

Caroline smiled, and lowered her gaze to her left hand. "Is this the way it's going to be for the rest of my life?" She asked, lowly.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, as Caroline stood up, and moved towards the front window.

"Living in the shadows, wondering when I'll see the man I love again." Caroline answered, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Rebekah bowed her head, and finally understood. "You'll see Nik again, Caroline, and if I know my brother, and I do, he can't go very long without seeing you or his child." She stated, firmly.

Caroline smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I haven't seen him in near on four months, Rebekah." She remarked, softly. "I just wish I could see him at least once more." She added, turning to head back into the back room, and gently closed the door behind her.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Oh, Nik." She whispered, looking towards the door as it opened, and she smiled faintly at Kol.

"Look who I ran into," He began, entering with two men coming in behind him.

She stood up, and opened her arms wide. "Nik, Elijah!" She nearly shouted as she ran towards them, and hugged them happily in turn.

Klaus pulled back, and motioned to the back, and Rebekah nodded with a smile, and watched him go to the door. With a nod of her head, he opened the door, and she turned to her brothers.

"Mikael?" She asked, as Elijah sighed.

"Is six days away," Elijah answered, firmly. "For the moment," He added, glancing towards the door. "We were close, and he had to come by and see her." He concluded, with a small smile.

Rebekah nodded in understanding. "How long?" She asked, as his smile faded.

"Only until night fall." He answered, and shook his head. "Then we'd have to leave." He stated, as she nodded.

She sighed, and turned towards the door. "We'd have to leave then too." She returned, as her voice lowered, glancing at Kol who nodded in agreement.

Elijah nodded, and sighed. "He knows that, but we couldn't let him go much longer without checking on her." He stated, as she nodded.

"You know that he can't come near her for another three months, at least until the child is born." She remarked, shaking her head.

Elijah nodded his head, and sighed. "He won't like it." He returned, as he studied the door.

She shook her head. "Neither will any of us." She stated, firmly.

Elijah and Kol shook their heads in agreement.

 **~XXX~**

She heard the door open, and she sighed as she shook her head. "I'm fine, Rebekah." She remarked, shaking her head once again.

"I don't think I could pass for my sister."

She gasped, and whirled around. Her eyes widened, and a smile lit her face as bright as the sun outside. "Niklaus!" She remarked, rushing towards him, as fast as she could.

He chuckled, and took her in his arms, and held her close. "My Caroline," He muttered, as his arms contracted and he kissed her with passion.

She returned his passion, and felt her body sing as if it was coming alive for the first time in months. "Oh, God, I have missed you." She panted, as they separated.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, quickly. "I've missed you." He whispered, watching her lick her lips. "How have you been?" He asked, softly.

She nodded, and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Better now." She answered, smiling, though it faded as she searched his eyes. "What about Mikael?" She asked, as he sighed. "How long?" She asked, as his eyes shifted a second.

"We'll have to leave tonight." He answered, sadly.

She nodded, and moved her hands to his chest. "And you risked coming here…" She whispered, shaking her head.

He sighed, and placed his hands on her waist. "I had to see you, Caroline." He stated, shaking his head. "You take precedence over safety." He added, as she shook her head.

"I need you to be safe, Niklaus." She stated, firmly, grasping his face in her hands. "I need you and so does our child." She added, shaking her hands on his face.

He sighed, and searched her eyes. "I need you both." He stated, caressing her swollen stomach.

She smiled, and placed her left hand on his resting on her stomach. "I'm starting to think we are going to have a son." She whispered, as his smile grew.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Something my mother told me once," She answered, shrugging her shoulders, as his hand rubbed circles over her stomach. "That if the child is restless then you will have a son, it's superstitious, but I'm beginning to believe it." She stated, as he smiled into her eyes. She sighed as she lifted her right hand to touch his face. "Four months…" She whispered, after a moment.

His smile faded, and he nodded. "I know, but I felt you every day." He whispered, as she smiled, faintly.

"I felt you too." She returned, stroking his cheek. "Rebekah and Kol have been keeping me safe, Niklaus." She added, though it was just words.

His hand lifted and caressed her cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin. "I'm sorry, my love." He remarked, holding her eyes.

She shook her head, and grasped his hand on her face. "You don't have to be." She returned, shaking her head. "I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She added, smiling.

"You realize that I won't be able to come again until our child is born, for I don't want to miss this." He stated, firmly.

She smiled, and tears stung her eyes. "I know." She agreed, and sighed. "Story of our lives, isn't it?" She asked, rhetorically. "Always running, always hiding, wanting to be together, but can't." She stated, stepping away from him, and placed her hands on her womb.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline, if there was anything I could do to change this, I would, but I can't." He stated, stepping towards her. "But I promise you, I will find a way for us to be together." He added, kneeling down in front of her, as she sat on the bed.

She smiled, and placed a hand on his face. "I know you will." She returned, knowing he meant it. "And until that time, I will take what I can get, and right now, I want you to hold me and our child, because I need you, Niklaus." She stated, as he stood up in a squat, and sat down next to her, and held her in his arms.

"You risked so much to come here, Niklaus." She said, after a few moments had passed.

"I told you, love, I had to see you." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not complaining, but I just wish that he understood." She said, knowing he would get her meaning.

Klaus swallowed, and closed his eyes. "So do I." He returned, kissing her head once again.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stifled a laugh as Klaus glared at his younger brother, and she squeezed his hand under the table.

"Admit it, Nik, you missed me." Kol stated, as Klaus lifted his right hand to brush the potatoes off his face, which Kol had thrown at him.

"Oh, yes, I missed you, little brother." Klaus remarked, picking up his spoon with some gravy in it, and flung it at Kol.

The spoon hit Kol on the side of the face, and the gravy splattered down the side, and into his smiling mouth. "Not fair," He remarked, trying to wipe the gravy off.

Caroline covered her mouth, and turned to Rebekah who was smiling, but she shook her head. "Were they always like this?" She asked, as the brothers continued to bicker.

Rebekah nodded. "Only when father wasn't around," She returned, with a happy smile. "Mother usually let them spar a little, until it was close for him to return." She added, nodding.

Caroline nodded, and turned to find Kol laughing as he dumped gravy onto Elijah's shirt, as Elijah had stepped between them, when they stood up.

She covered her mouth, and shook her head. "I married a child." She stated, as she scooted closer to Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled, and squeezed Caroline's hand. "I was born into a family of them." She muttered, as the brothers began to shove food at each other, until Caroline and Rebekah were laughing at the spectacle they made.

Caroline stilled, and placed her hand on her stomach, feeling something kick her from within. "He's moving." She whispered, as Rebekah looked down. "Rebekah, feel," She added, taking Rebekah's hand, and placed it on her stomach, not hearing the brothers settle down, and head towards her.

Rebekah laughed as a kick her hand, and she lifted her gaze to Klaus. "Your child is a little kicker, Nik." She stated, as Klaus sat next to Caroline, and placed his hand on her womb.

He smiled, as the child kicked his hand, and he held her eyes. "Our son," He whispered, in a choked tone.

Caroline smiled, and touched his face. "Our son," She whispered, leaning forward, and kissed his lips, before placing her forehead on his.

"Wonderful, not only is our meal ruined, but they are going to make us up chuck the rest of it." Kol muttered, as Elijah slapped the back of his head, hard.

Caroline shook her head, and stood up with Klaus' arm around her waist. "I think I'm going to lie down for a spell until we have to leave." She remarked, squeezing Klaus' hand, but he wouldn't leave her side until she had lain down, and drifted off to sleep.

He returned after a few moments, and found Elijah staring out the front window. "See anything?" He asked, glaring out the window.

Elijah shook his head. "No, but we need to leave in the next hour, after Caroline has rested." He stated, with a reasonable tone.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "I have to be there for her when the time comes, Elijah." He stated, absently. "I won't let her go through it alone." He added, turning to his brother.

Elijah smiled. "She won't, Niklaus." He returned, shaking his head. "We will be there." He added, clasping his brother on the shoulder.

Klaus smiled, faintly, and turned towards the window. "This child will have my genes." He said, softly.

Elijah nodded. "I know."

Klaus sighed, and turned face the door to the bedroom. "I won't let him activate it." He stated, as Rebekah and Kol walked towards him. "I won't let him go through what I went through." He added, shaking his head.

Elijah sighed. "Have you told Caroline?" He asked, after a moment.

Klaus shook his head. "No," He answered, stiffly.

Rebekah stepped forward. "Nik, you have to tell her." She whispered, as Klaus' eyes flashed yellow with emotion.

"Tell her what, Rebekah?" He asked, in a demanding tone. "That mother tried to bind my werewolf gene, but she couldn't because Ayanna stopped her?!" He nearly shouted, shaking his head. "And that my child has the same gene, and could activate it any time during his life!" He shouted, angrily.

Elijah touched his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Caroline will understand, Niklaus, if she hasn't already." He stated, as the other turned to see Caroline standing in the doorway with her eyes focused on Klaus.

With the vampire hearing in the room, they didn't hear her open the door, for Klaus' anger and sorrow was the only thing they heard at the moment.

She stepped into the room, and the others stepped aside, as she grasped his hand, and led him into the bedroom.

"Caroline, you should…" He began, but she placed her hand on his lips, and closed the door.

"I already knew about the gene, Klaus." She stated, dropping her hand. "That day you told me who your real father was, I figured it out. I'm not stupid, Klaus." She added, glaring at him.

He sighed, and shook his head. "No, you're not, Caroline." He whispered, shaking his head.

"So, tell me," She remarked, after a moment. "Or, I'll ask the others." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "The night we found out about my…heritage…" He began, roughly. "Mikael went to mother, and confronted her on her infidelity." He added, turning his back on her. "She said she could suppress the gene, since she still had the blood from Tatia, and Mikael told her to do it, as punishment for her and me, I suppose." He continued, staring out her bedroom window.

Caroline rubbed her stomach, gently, and waited for him to continue, knowing he had to finish what he started.

"She started to perform the incantation, but the others tried to stop her. Mikael subdued them with vervain ropes." He stated, with malice. "Ayanna appeared in the doorway, and stopped mother from completing the ritual. She had the spirits on her side, so mother was taken down, and Mikael, in a rage, tried to kill Ayanna." He added, turning finally to face her.

Caroline stepped towards him. "Is she safe?" She asked, as Klaus nodded.

"Mikael can't harm her." He answered, with a light smile. "Ayanna is protected, and in our debt." He added, stepping towards her. "She saved us all that night, so in return, we promised to protect her line." He concluded, stopping with a foot of her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Caroline."

She shook her head, and placed her hand on his chest. "Your mother tried to stop who you are, Niklaus, I'm just glad you're safe, but you should have told me." She returned, as he smiled, faintly. "And our child will be a loved child; I have no doubt that he will live a full life without activating the gene." She added, trying to quench his fears.

He smiled, and gathered her in his arms. "I do love you, Caroline." He whispered, as his right hand threaded through her hair.

She smiled, and kissed his neck. "I love you, Niklaus."

Later that night, they crept out of the house with Klaus holding her hand, as they left in the shadows of the night.

Caroline tried to see where they were heading, but only the light of the half-moon could light the way so much, so instead she trusted her family to lead her through.

They reached a small bridge, and she knew this was end of the journey for them together. She turned to Elijah and smiled. "Take care of my husband, Elijah." She whispered, as she hugged him.

He smiled, and hugged her in return. "Always." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek with a brotherly peck.

She pulled back with a smile, and nodded as he nodded towards her child. "He'll be safe." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

She heard Rebekah and Kol say their goodbyes to Klaus before turning towards Elijah, leaving her alone with Klaus once more. Lifting her left hand, she motioned to her ring, as it glowed a bright blue. Klaus lowered his eyes, and smiled as his glowed the same color, and they joined hands wrapping their arms around each other in a loving, longing hug.

"Think of me?" Caroline asked, as her hands threaded through his hair.

He sighed, and kissed her shoulder. "Every minute." He answered, to her delight. "Love me?" He asked, and she pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Every second." She whispered, kissing him with all the passion she could contain in a breath. As they pulled back, she stepped back, holding onto his hand, and smiled. "I'll see you soon, my love." She whispered, as he smiled in return.

He didn't say a word, but his eyes said it all as they let go, and all three disappeared into the night. He sighed, and bowed his head. "Is this to be our life, Elijah?" He asked, brokenly. "Always saying goodbye to the woman I love."

Elijah shook his head. "No, Niklaus, I have a feeling that when the time is right, you and she will be together forever." He answered, as Klaus turned his head to look at him with a smile.

"And my child?" He asked, as Elijah smiled once again.

"That would be his decision, but I already know Caroline's." He answered, as Klaus smiled, and nodded his head.

"I don't want that for her, or I didn't, but…" He began, shaking his head.

Elijah smiled. "She is your wife, Niklaus. It's understandable, and commendable." He replied, softly.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "We better go." He remarked, turning on his heel, and left the bridge.

Elijah sighed as he watched his brother go, and turned his head to gaze once more at the bridge. "One day, we will all be together as a family." He stated into the darkness.

In the distance, Caroline smiled, sadly, and nodded. "Thank you, Kol." She whispered, turning her head to smile in gratitude.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Anything to help my sister." He remarked, as they turned to walk away with Caroline's arm wrapped around both Rebekah and Kol.

She had her family, and from Kol interpreting Klaus' words, she would have him for all eternity, when the time was right, and when it came she would be ready.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know that this was probably not what you were expecting in this chapter, but Klaroline just overtook my and demanded that I reunite them for a brief moment. LOL!**

 **Also, I just want to let out a little rant for a moment, if I may, a friend of mine, told me to watch a few clips of Stefan and Caroline from this past season, so I did, and I am amazed at how similar they are to Klaus and Caroline! Take the scene of their first 'kiss'. God, it was so much like the Klaus and Caroline! And the season finale...I don't even want to go there! It was like the Season Four finale all over again! It irritated me soo much!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Next Chapter: Eric**

 **Until Next Time...**


	6. Erik

**Okay, I know that I have taken too long to update this, but I have too many stories going on, and so little time, but don't worry, I'm working on wrapping up a few of them, so more time to focus on a few others!**

 **I was asked a question as to why I named their son Eric. The answer is this: I did some research, and discovered that Eric is from Norse, though it is often spelled Erik, and it means 'alone', 'prince', and 'eternal'. I hope that suffices.**

 **AN: I have changed the spelling of his name to Erik. The reason being as for the time period, it seems appropriate, and I hope you agree.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :)**

 **Please remember to review to the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline felt the pain once again as they traveled through small woods close to the large river. She bit back a cry as she grasped her stomach, and avoided Rebekah's eyes as she tried to focus on their destination.

"Caroline,"

Caroline finally turned her head to look at the woman next to her, and she shook her head. "It's nothing." She whispered, before letting out a low moan of discomfort.

Rebekah shook her head. "It's something, Caroline." She remarked, lowering her eyes to Caroline's stomach. "You're in a labor." She concluded, as Kol stopped in front of them.

"How long?" He asked, moving his eyes around the woods around them.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Since noon and the pain has been increasing." She answered, not wanting to give in, but she found she couldn't refuse.

Kol and Rebekah nodded, and Kol scooped her up in his arms. "We'll have to let Elijah know." He muttered, as they began to run through the woods, back to an old hut they had passed by a few miles back.

He laid Caroline down just as she bit back another groan, and motioned to Rebekah, who nodded, and proceeded to make Caroline as comfortable as she could.

Caroline turned her head away, and let out a loud cry. "Niklaus!" She screamed, feeling something cool on her forehead.

Rebekah nodded, and motioned to Kol, who left the small hut, in search of the one who needed to be there.

 **~XXX~**

Near on three hundred miles away, Klaus felt his side lurch in pain, and in an instant he knew what was happening.

"Caroline," He whispered, shaking his head before looking towards his brother. "The baby is coming." He stated, firmly. "I have to be there." He added, roughly.

Elijah nodded in understanding, and smiled. "Then let's go." He remarked, clasping his brother on the shoulder.

Klaus smiled, and started in the direction he knew, somehow, his wife was located. "I'm coming, Caroline." He whispered into the wind. "I'm coming."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline screamed through the pain, and focused on the girl she thought of as a sister. "Oh, God, where is he?!" She screamed, throwing her head back.

Rebekah lifted her head, and smiled, faintly. "He's on his way, Caroline. Kol went to get him." She answered, softly. "He'll be here, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, sweat dripping down her face. "I'll kill him!" She screamed, gripping her knees.

Rebekah smirked and shook her head. "Good luck with that." She stated, lifting her head, and smiled. "Deep breathes, Caroline, come on."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus felt her pain, and stopped to grip the tree next to him. The ring on his left hand glowed a bright blue, and somehow it gave him comfort. "Hang on, love. Please hang on." He whispered, before catching up to his brother.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline inhaled deeply, and pushed as hard as she could. Her strength somehow revived by the mere thought of her husband and their child entering the world. She had been in labor for near on a day, and it killed her inside that Klaus wasn't there, though she felt, in some way, he was on his way. "Niklaus!" She screamed, rocking, pushing.

Rebekah lifted her head, and smiled. "One more push, and he or she will be here." She encouraged, softly.

 **~XXX~**

Near forty miles away, Klaus and Elijah stopped as they heard someone approaching, very quickly towards them.

They took their stance, and began to prepare for the fight that might happen, but they relaxed when Kol stopped in front of them, and sighed with relief at the sight of them.

"I have been looking for you both for almost a day and a half." He remarked, shaking his head. "Caroline is this way." He stated, knowing this was no time for pleasantries.

Klaus nodded, and allowed Kol to lead him towards the woman he desperately needed to see.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline cried out, and just as she did, another cry joined with her in the quiet of the room. She fell back on the makeshift bed, and panted as Rebekah worked on her newborn child.

Rebekah stood up, and smiled with a laugh as she handed the child to the new mother. "You have a son."

Caroline laughed, and reached out to hold her son in her arms. "Oh," She whispered, gazing at her son. "He's perfect." She whispered, reaching down to touch his small face.

Rebekah smiled, and took in the moment. "I never thought I would ever experience this." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm an aunt."

Caroline laughed, and lifted her head to gaze at her sister. "Would you like to hold your nephew?" She asked, as Rebekah lit up.

Rebekah smiled, and shook her head. "Maybe later, right now, I know someone who will want to do that." She remarked, turning her head to the door.

Caroline lifted her head, and gazed at the door, and a smile broke out on her face. "Nik," She whispered, gazing at the man she had not seen in three months.

Klaus paused in the door, and a smile lit his face as he gazed at the woman he had dreamed about for months. "Caroline," He whispered, rushing towards them at a human pace, and knelt down beside her. "Caroline," He repeated, bending over to kiss her lips.

She sighed, and placed her forehead on his. "Do you want to meet your son?" She whispered, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

Klaus moved his eyes to his newborn son, and smiled, as he slowly placed his right pointer finger on his son's fingers. "We have a son." He choked out, emotions running through his body at the sound of his son's whimpers.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "We have a son." She agreed, smiling brightly.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. "I love you, Caroline, so much."

She smiled, and kissed him once more. "I love you, Niklaus."

"What shall we name him?" Caroline asked, after a moment, staring at her son.

Klaus smiled, and searched her eyes, before gazing at his son. "How about Erik?" He asked, gazing lovingly at his son.

She smiled, and gazed at her son. "Erik? What does it mean?" She asked, shaking her head.

He touched his son's head, and smiled tenderly. "It means eternal prince." He answered, simply.

She smiled, brightly, and kissed the top of her son's head. "It's perfect." She whispered, lifting her head to gaze at her husband.

He smiled, and turned his head to kiss her lovingly. "My love," He whispered, kissing her, softly.

She hummed, and smiled just as a throat cleared, and they pulled apart with Klaus giving a low growl. She hushed him, with a calm, "Shh," and smiled at her family, who all were waiting for the introduction of the new addition.

"Rebekah, will you please introduce our son, Erik Mikaelson, to his Uncles?" She asked, handing her son over to her sister-in-law.

Rebekah nodded, and walked towards the doorway where Kol and Elijah were waiting.

As they cooed over their nephew, Klaus turned his attention to Caroline, and moved his eyes over her body. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry lining his words.

She nodded, and smiled. "A little tired, but otherwise, I'm fine." She answered, lifted her left hand to touch his face. "I can't believe you're here." She whispered, letting her eyes drift close from exhaustion.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "There is nowhere I would rather be, my love." He whispered, holding her close as she drifted to sleep. "Nowhere,"

 **~XXX~**

The days drifted by as quickly as a leaf falling and soon it was time for Klaus and Elijah to leave once again, but this time, it was more difficult than before.

Klaus held his wife in his arms, and kissed her head as they lay in the bed with their son in the small crib Kol had built for him out in the living area with his Uncles and Aunt.

"Morning will come soon." She whispered, snuggling closer to his body.

He grunted, and rubbed his hand over her shift covered back. "I know." He returned, softly.

She sighed, and pulled back to look at his face. "I don't like this, Nik." She remarked, shaking her head.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't like it either, Caroline, especially now." He returned, roughly.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "I want us to be a family, Nik, a whole family." She commented, lowly.

He closed his eyes, and felt a hand on his face. Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw her features soften, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

"I know that we are a family, Niklaus, and for how long it takes, I will stand by you and love you until we can be a whole family." She whispered, smiling, softly.

"I love you, Caroline. God, you don't know how much." He remarked, taking her into his arms, as she laughed, silently.

"I think I do, because," She paused, moving to straddle him, and placed her arms around his neck. "I love you just as much." She whispered, bending her head to kiss his lips, as his hands caressed her hips.

He sighed, and kissed her, deeply.

She pulled back, and smiled, caressing his face with her hand. "I can't believe you have been here with us for almost four weeks, and Mikael hasn't appeared once." She whispered, kissing his lips, as her hips began to rock against him.

He chuckled, and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss with passion. "If Mikael was banging down the door, he could not keep me away from my wife and my son." He whispered, kissing her hotly.

She hummed, and threaded her fingers through his hair. "How long this time?" She asked, as his lips brushed over her throat, causing her to moan.

He moaned, and gently nibbled her throat. "I don't know." He answered, feeling her fingers massage his head.

She sighed, and pulled back. "Did I ever thank you for giving me blood to heal after delivering our son?" She asked, rhetorically.

He shook his head, and searched her eyes.

She hummed and reached down to pull her gown over her head, and let it fall to the side of the bed. "Well, then, let me give you a wonderful thank you." She whispered, seductively.

Klaus started to shake his head, but she still his head, with a look.

"You won't hurt me." She remarked, repeating words she had said before.

He smiled, and moved his hands up to her full breasts, and gently rolled them. They both knew that his blood had healed her body to the point where there was no residual effects of the delivery. They also knew that he would have to be gentle with her this time around, due to the condition of their bodies, with him a hybrid, and her a nursing mother.

But they proved they could still, when he ripped his sleeping pants, and guided himself to her waiting core, and in one swift movement, he was inside her, and he realized how much he had missed this.

She felt her body burn as she rocked against him, and felt her hands tightened on his shoulders, as his hands grasped her hips in a strong grip that caused her cry out in pleasure.

He realized his grip could seriously hurt her, and tried to ease the grip, but her hands moved to his hands, as she continued to rock against his body, feeling the pleasure of him sliding inside her.

Gripping her, he rolled them over and began to thrust deeper inside her, loving the feel of her surrounding him.

It was just as they were human, only this time, his senses were heightened, and that made him love her even more.

And due to their bond, she felt his pleasure as it were her own, and she cried out the same time as he did, as they came together with a force that would have shook the hut if not for the calm weather outside.

Klaus felt his fangs elongate as the pleasure began to rock him, and he wanted to bite, he needed too.

Caroline smiled, and tilted her head to the side, letting her skin so to him. "It's yours." She whispered, in mild pleasure.

He couldn't resist anymore as he bent his head, and sank his teeth into her neck as she cried out with pleasure.

He drank for a few seconds, letting her sweet nectar fill his mouth, and though he wanted to continue, he knew he couldn't do that to her, and pulled back.

Biting his wrist, he held it out to her, and she grasped it, and drank, letting him feel the euphoria she had felt when he had drank from her.

In the aftermath, he held her, and let his mind drift over to the pleasure they had experienced.

"If I could, I would kill Mikael." She stated in the silence, as his hand stilled on her bare back.

"Caroline," He began, but her hand lay flat on his chest.

"No, Niklaus, I would, because then, we could live in peace, and you would be able to watch your son grow up, safely." She reasoned, firmly.

He swallowed, as he thought about her reason, and realized she was right. He wanted to watch his son grow up, and be there for him "We'll think of something." He responded, kissing the top of her head, already thinking there had to be away.

Caroline nodded, against his chest, and knew exactly what he was thinking, and for the moment, she was okay with that.

 **~XXX~**

The next morning Caroline and Klaus woke up with a loud bang coming from the front.

Klaus climbed out of bed, and quickly dressed, leaving Caroline to dress behind him as he raced to the front to find out what was wrong.

Kol stood near the doorway, and his face was solemn and full of distaste.

"How far?" Klaus asked, his tone firm and distant.

Kol shifted his eyes to Caroline, who stood behind Klaus with her hand threading through Klaus'. "200 miles out, and moving fast." He stated, shaking his head.

Klaus growled, lowly, and moved his eyes to his son in his sister's arms, and closed his eyes. "We're leaving." He stated, glancing towards his wife. "Now." He added, watching Caroline nod her head in agreement, as she moved to take her son from Rebekah, who was hurrying to grap everything they needed for the trip, faster than Caroline could.

Elijah moved towards the door, and opened it. "I'll find a quick route through the river." He stated, watching Klaus nod his head, curtly.

Kol nodded. "I'll go with him." He remarked, leaving Klaus alone with Caroline and their son.

"I was a fool to think this would work." He whispered, shaking his head.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Klaus," She began, causing him to open his eyes, and look at her. "No, you weren't." She stated, stepping towards him. "We'll get through this. We always will." She added, just as their son opened his eyes, and let them shine.

Klaus smiled, and touched his son's face. "He has your eyes, love." He whispered, watching her smile.

She leaned into his side with her head on his shoulder. "He has your smile." She returned, with satisfaction.

He sighed, and kissed her head, holding his family close to him. "We'll get through this, won't we?" He asked, as she nodded against his shoulder.

"Of course we will, Niklaus." She answered, firmly. "That's what love is." She added, as Eric smiled at his father. "It keeps us going even when we think we won't make it." She remarked, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "We'll make it, Klaus, because we have something Mikael doesn't have." She added, watching him tilt his head to the side.

She smiled, and glanced to her son before looking at her husband. "We have each other, and we have a family."

At those words, Klaus felt his world strengthen around him, and he knew then, that no matter how long it took, they would be family.

 **~XXX~**

They had made it across the large river, and entered swampy woodland where Klaus had suggested that Mikael would lose their scent, and it had appeared he was right for the moment.

The others had stayed behind, making sure that Mikael had been diverted; only long enough for Klaus to get his wife and son to safety.

Caroline clutched her son tightly to her chest, as she stood next to her love, fear attempting to surface. She kissed her son's head, and gently whispered soothing words as she waited for Klaus to push her forward.

"Quickly, love," He whispered, urgently, as Caroline ran towards the small house, where she knew they could be safe.

"Inside," He stated, firmly, as Caroline entered the house, and turned to gaze at him across the threshold.

"Nik…" She whispered, reading the pain in his eyes. Wanting to take a step towards him, he shook his head.

"No," He whispered, shaking his head, holding up his hands. "Rebekah will come to you." He added, moving his eyes to his son, and then up to hers.

She shook her head, wanting to step across, and into his arms, and just disappear with him. "Nik, please," She remarked, shaking her head.

He stepped as far as he could, and gazed into her eyes. "I want you to know, that I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you beside the brook." He began, holding her eyes. "I will always love you, Caroline, and no matter how long it takes, no matter how far, even if it takes a thousand years, I will find you, and we will be a family." He stated, strongly, tears filling his eyes.

She smiled through her tears, and held their son close. Taking a chance, she stepped just underneath the threshold, and placed her right hand on his face. "I will always love you, Niklaus." She whispered, tears breaking through the barriers of her eyes. "Remember, you are never going to be alone." She commented, referring to their bond.

He smiled, and nodded. "Neither are you, love." He returned, softly.

Taking his face with her right hand, she crushed her lips against his, and let out a sob as he jerked away, and left her, and their son, alone.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I tried to stay true! I hate that this story was put on hold for so long, but circumstances kept me from writing. I hope I'm forgiven.**

 **Next Chapter: Letters from Love**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. Letters of Love

**Okay, this one is not as long as I had hoped, but it will do for what I had planned. Enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline smiled, nodding, as she accepted the small parchment from Rebekah's hands. She turned to enter the small bedroom in the back, and gazed down at her sleeping four month old son in his crib.

"Another letter from your father, Erik." She whispered, sitting down on the bed with the letter in her hands.

Since the birth of their son, Caroline and Klaus realized they needed to stay in touch, in more than just feeling. In lieu of that realization, they decided to write letters, since, thanks to Ayanna, they had learned to read and write.

She opened the letter, and smiled as the first words were captured in her heart.

 **~XXX~**

 _My darling Caroline,_

 _Words cannot express the pain I feel at being separated from you for so long. I do take comfort in the knowledge that we will see each other again, and it is only through that knowledge, and through these letters that I am comforted._

 _I passed by a giant waterfall to the north a few weeks ago and it only made me wish that you were here to share it with me. The water reminded me of the brook where we used to meet, and where we had found love._

 _Sometimes I wish that we could go back to that little brook, and back to the times when we did not have to run and hide from Mikael. Where we could just be a family._

 _Elijah tells me that Erik is growing strong. How I wish to see him._

 _Does he still have your eyes? Does he look anything like me? I wish I could see you both and hold you, but that cannot be._

 _I guess we are doomed, aren't we?_

 _I love you, Caroline, and Erik._

 _Your loving husband,_

 _Niklaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

Caroline shook her head as she read the last lines, and frowned. They were not doomed.

If only he could see that.

 **~XXX~**

 _My darling Niklaus,_

 _Erik is growing strong. Sometimes I can see you in his eyes, when he begins to get an idea about something._

 _He has your mischievous ways, according to Rebekah and Kol._

 _I tell him stories at night, about his father, and what a brave man he is by keeping us safe. I won't let him forget you._

 _The waterfall sounds beautiful. How I wish I could have been there too, but I was there with you in your heart._

 _You must remember, Klaus that Erik and I are with you with every step you take, just as you are with us._

 _By the way, I could hit you for thinking we are doomed. We are not doomed, Niklaus Mikaelson!_

 _We are a couple who is only trying to find a way to be together._

 _Love is never doomed. As my mother used to say._

 _We will be together again, of that I have no doubt, Klaus._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My darling wife,_

 _I was a fool to say we are doomed. I should never have said such a thing._

 _There are days when I wake up, and wish that no matter what, I could just hold you, and everything will be alright._

 _I dreamed of us last night. You, Erik, and I were walking in a large meadow, and the way the sun hit your hair, made it glow like a thousand stars._

 _All I have is the memories of you, my love, and it's the memories that keep me going._

 _I wish I could say that we will be together soon, but I cannot risk the safety of you, my darling wife, nor our son._

 _His birthday is drawing near, so I'm sending this to him, so he will know my face, at least._

 _All my love,_

 _Niklaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My darling,_

 _Erik loved the picture you sent. He laughed as he placed his hand over your face, and lifted his eyes to me._

 _I thought for a second he was going to say his first words, but he only grinned, and laughed._

 _He has your dimples, Nik. I can see you in his face every time he laughs._

 _Dreams and memories are what keep us alive, Nik, never let go of them. Soon the dreams will come true, of that I have no doubt._

 _Don't lose hope, my love. We will see you again, and Erik will know you._

 _Of that I have no doubt._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _Caroline,_

 _I killed someone today._

 _For the first time, I gave into the urge, and I couldn't stop myself. I killed him, and I relished it._

 _But only for a moment, afterwards, I could see your face, and how disappointed you would be in me._

 _Please forgive me, my love._

 _Klaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My love,_

 _I could never be disappointed in you, Nik._

 _You are still the same man I love, and the fact you have told me about the kill, shows me you still care._

 _Killing, I have learned, is part of your nature, and though I do not agree that it is a necessity, it is how you live._

 _How could I hate you for that?_

 _You survive, and live for us._

 _I'll hold onto that, my love. For it is by that, that you will come to us again._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My love,_

 _You have the kindest heart of anyone I know. How you can forgive me for such a devilish act, I will never know._

 _I cannot fathom how much I wish to hold you, and love you as we did the morning we parted ways._

 _I thought I saw Mikael the other day, but thankfully, Elijah and I left before we could be certain._

 _Soon, we will be together._

 _Is Erik walking?_

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My darling Klaus,_

 _I have to run to keep up with our son. Kol and Rebekah laugh as we run after him. He'll turn two in a few weeks, and I wish you can come to see him._

 _He looks more and more like you every day. I take comfort in that._

 _I love you, Nik. There is nothing to forgive, for love can forgive so many things._

 _If you kill again, and continue to do so, I understand. Just please, don't lose yourself, the man I love, to the bloodlust._

 _That I will not forgive._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _Caroline,_

 _Your love and presence is what keeps me grounded. I will never lose myself as long as you are in my life._

 _You and Erik_

 _How I want to come for his birthday, but, alas, I cannot._

 _I've made him something in celebration, and will send it with Elijah._

 _I hate that my siblings know my son more than I do._

 _You never told me his first words. What were they?_

 _Anger fills me so much these days because I want to be there, and I cannot._

 _I need your hope, Caroline. I need so much to be there with you and our son._

 _Yours,_

 _Klaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _Love,_

 _He spoke his first words when he gazed upon the picture you gave him for his first birthday._

 _He called out to you. I cried all night when he said daddy._

 _You said you feel anger, well, I feel it too. I not only feel yours, but mine as well._

 _Hate is filling me everyday thanks to your stepfather. I want to kill him for doing this to us, but I don't know if that is possible._

 _The ring on my finger glows every time I think of you and feel your pain. I hold that connection close to my heart and it gives me hope. May it give you hope as well._

 _Erik loved the painting you sent him of the brook. I had to hide my tears from him._

 _I love you, Niklaus. I will always love you._

 _Find us soon,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My darling,_

 _I cannot imagine you hating anyone. I know this is not right of me to ask, but please don't give into the hate._

 _I know it's wrong, because I have enough hate to fill an entire ocean, but you, my darling Caroline, are so full of light. Please don't lose that._

 _Forgive the tearstains on this letter, knowing you cried when you gazed at the image of the brook, made me cry with you._

 _I've heard you and the others have crossed the waters. I'll be joining you soon._

 _Remember I'll always find you and Erik._

 _I'll see you soon, my love._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Klaus_

 _ **~XXX~**_

 _My Love,_

 _Knowing you will come soon, fills my heart with such happiness; I can barely contain my joy._

 _When I told Erik, he smiled, and told his aunt and uncle that his daddy was coming. I, of course, told him that it would take a while, but he didn't care._

 _All he cared about was meeting his father, and playing with you._

 _The hate inside me has been dulled by the love I hold for you, my love, and I hope, beyond hope, that when you receive this, you will be close enough to see how much I love you._

 _I hold your image close to my heart, as well as my love for you._

 _I know you will always find me._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Caroline_

 _ **~XXX~**_

Klaus sighed as he lowered the letter in his hands, and lifted his eyes to the blue tinged sky. "I can feel her, Elijah." He whispered, turning his head to look at his brother. "The closer we come to the shore, the stronger I feel her." He added, with a smile.

Elijah nodded, and clasped his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "You will be with your family soon, Niklaus." He admitted, strongly.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head, looking at the ring on his left hand, a ring that never left his hand. "He will turn three tomorrow, brother." He remarked, softly. "Another birthday I missed." He added, with a touch of sadness.

Elijah sighed, and nodded. "Caroline and he understand, Niklaus." He began, turning to his brother. "At least you will see him, no matter what day it is." He added, with a nod of his head.

Klaus nodded, and smiled. "Yes, of course." He added, dropping his hands to his side, and gazed out across the water. Noting to himself how the ocean seemed to be the color of his beloved's eyes.

With that in mind, he smiled even wider, and nodded. "I'm coming, my love." He whispered, with a devilish smirk on his lips. "I'm coming."

* * *

 **Please be kind! (If you can't say something nice don't, I repeat, DON'T! say anything at all!)**

 **I know a few don't even read that little comment, but I have one thing to say: WHO CARES!**

 **I know I'm not the best writer in the world, and I understand that, but when you, (and I mean the very rude and seemed-to-be-heartless, Guest who reviewed a few weeks ago) send me a very rude review saying that I am one of the 99.9% of the authors who suck at this, well, I'm sorry. I write because I want to, and by the way, this is FAN FICTION! It's a place where anyone can take the characters and make them semi-their own. I don't write for money. I write for pleasure. Insult me all you want, I don't care. But for the love of all that's holy, don't insult my readers! I don't take kindly to people insulting others just because they enjoy something you don't.**

 **If you don't like my story, that's fine, but keep your opinions to yourself! I'm not forcing you to read it! If you don't like it, you can tell me in a constructive, less meanful way, that you don't, and I'll understand, or better yet, don't tell me at all!**

 **Sorry for the rant, but I was on my last nerves!**

 **Next Chapter: Reunion!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	8. Reunion

**I know, but since you all were so kind in your reviews, I thought of the best Christmas gift I could give you all...THE REUNION CHAPTER!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline lifted her head, and basked in the sun above her, loving the sound of her son playing with his Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah.

It had been three years since she had seen him, and yet she saw him every day, in their son, in his curls, his dimpled smile, and his energy.

Their son was the only consolation for Caroline's wanting heart.

They had communicated through letters through the years, but nothing else, and with each one, it gave her hope that one day they would be together as a family.

Standing up from her spot in the meadow, she walked towards the place that reminded her of the brook where she had first met and loved Klaus.

They had moved across the great water to a place where the shores were green with fresh vegetation, and never seemed to dim in its luster.

It felt like home to her, even though something, no someone, was missing. The thought that he was on his way gave her hope that she would see him soon, and it filled her soul.

The water from the brook flowed over the stones, and caused her to calm and slowly, she breathed in the scent of the clear, fresh wind.

Wrapping her arms around her body, she inhaled the scent of the spring flowers, and sighed.

"You grow more beautiful every time I see you, love."

Her eyes widened, causing her to whirl around, and a smile broke out on her face. Standing a few feet away from her was her love with his long hair in waves, not curly as it once had been, and a scruff lining his face, but he never looked more handsome.

"Niklaus…" She whispered, running towards him, and felt her body melt against his, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Scattering kisses over his neck, cheek, jaw, and finally his lips, she showed him how much she missed him. "Oh, my…love…you found me." She whispered, in a low whimper.

He smiled, and chuckled, as he pulled back, kissing her lips once before catching her eyes with his. "I told you I would." He remarked, watching her smile, brightly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to come sooner, but I had to be sure Mikael wasn't watching." He stated, brushing her blonde hair from her face.

She smiled, and brushed her hand over his face. "I've missed you so much." She whispered, holding his eyes.

He nodded, and pulled her close. "I've missed you as well, Caroline." He whispered, in her ear. "You and Erik"

She smiled, and pulled back. "Have you seen him?" She asked, watching him shake his head. "Come," She stated, taking his hand in hers, and walked him towards the meadow where their son was playing.

"Eric," Caroline called, watching her son stop, and turn to face her.

With a dimpled smile, he waddled towards her, with his arms opened wide. Bending down to his level, she scooped him up, and kissed his cheek. "Eric," She began, turning to look at Klaus. "This is your…"

"Daddy," Eric finished, reaching for his dad, with a smile on his face.

Klaus smiled as he took his son in his arms, and held him close. Holding Caroline's eyes, he saw what he had been missing for the past three years.

He saw home.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline watched with tears in her eyes as Klaus chased after his son in a slow human pace in the meadow. She shook her head. This was the moment she wanted to see for so long.

"It's a joy, isn't it?"

She turned her head to gaze at Rebekah, and smiled. "I wanted this moment for so long. I didn't think it would ever come." She remarked, shaking her head.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "You never gave up hope though, that's the important thing, Caroline, and neither did Nik." She responded, quietly.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know it wasn't easy, Rebekah." She replied, after a moment, turning her head to look at her sister-in-law. "Looking after Erik and I, when we're only human." She added, watching Rebekah inhale, deeply.

Rebekah bowed her head, and slowly nodded. "It wasn't at times, but you're family, Caroline. You and Erik, Kol and I would never do anything to hurt either one of you." She began, slowly revealing the truth. "But the reason we made it through was the thought that you were our sister." She explained after a moment.

"Family protects, and that's what we do, even though sometimes we have to run to the other side of the room when you cut your finger or when Erik skins his knees." She remarked with a laugh, causing Caroline to laugh with her. "But we know that you and Erik are our family, and that's enough." She concluded, as Caroline leaned towards her to wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you, Rebekah that means a lot." She responded, with a soft tone. "I hope that I will be your family for eternity, if I can get Nik to agree." She added, with a smile as she pulled back.

Rebekah's eyes widened and she started to shake her head, only to have Caroline shake hers.

"I know the dangers of what I'm asking, but I know I can face them with my family." She explained, easily.

"Caroline, what about Erik?" Rebekah asked, glancing towards Klaus throwing Erik in the air in the distance. "When you turn, he will still be human." She tried to reason, watching Caroline lower her eyes.

"I know, but you can help me, and so will Kol, and Nik, and…" She trailed off when Rebekah touched her arm.

"Nik won't do this, Caroline." Rebekah remarked, softly. "He won't turn you into the monsters we are." She added, firmly.

Caroline shook her head. "You are not a monster, Rebekah." She responded, with a low tone. "You fight the urge to kill every day, and I know at times you have failed, but you try." She began, shaking her head. "That is not the sign of a monster, Rebekah." She continued with a soft smile.

"I know what I'm asking is a lot, but by doing this, I won't be so helpless anymore, and I can defend my son in a way I can't now." She finished, her motherly ways coming out with her words.

Rebekah sighed, and knew her reasoning was mute. She couldn't find fault in Caroline's reasoning. Although she and Kol were watching over her, there were times when they both needed to leave her alone, and with Erik, they couldn't protect her, but if she were to turn…

"You need to talk to Nik, Caroline, and if he won't do it," Rebekah began, but paused to gaze at her brother in the distance. "I will."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus laughed as his son ran towards him, and opened his arms wide. He never thought he would be here, with his son and wife.

He was happy.

Happy that he had traveled across the sea, and came here to be with them. So much time had passed since he had seen his son and his wife, and he had missed them. He wanted to be here every day, to be a part of his son's life, but his bastard of a stepfather wouldn't let him.

Finn, the sibling no one really considered before they turned, had stayed behind to keep an eye on Mikael. He had sworn that he would watch over the family, for all they had now was each other, and that was enough.

He had nodded, and embraced his older brother, warmly before embarking with Elijah to cross the seas to see his beloved Caroline and his son, Erik.

Holding his son in his arms, a wave of pure love washed over him, and he vowed in that moment that he would make sure his son didn't suffer as he did.

He wouldn't be like Mikael.

He would love his son, and treasure him for all eternity.

The only question remained was…what about Caroline?

 **~XXX~**

Later that night, he watched as his wife laid their son in the small bed, and smiled as she pulled the handmade quilt over him.

"Sleep well, my little one." Caroline whispered, kissing her exhausted son's head. "Tomorrow is a big day." She added, straightening, and turned to be folded into her husband's arms.

She gazed once more towards her son's bed, before leaving the room with a soft close, and headed towards the room, designated as hers and Klaus'.

The cottage where they were staying was nothing fancy or too big, but it did have two stories, and was big enough for the entire family, though tonight, they were staying in the cottage next door, to give the reunited family some quality time.

The moment the door to their room closed, they were in each other's arms, yearning to be reunited in a way that they have wanted to be for three years.

The letters they exchanged paled in comparison to actually holding onto each at that moment.

As he carried her to the bed, they knew this was worth the wait.

He laid her down, and worshiped her until she was a shaking in her skin. Her hands moved over his arms when he came back up her nude body.

"Oh, my beautiful Caroline," He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled, and brushed her hands over his face into his hair. "My perfect Niklaus," She returned in a low whisper.

He smiled, and kissed her with passion as he guided himself into her entrance. They let out a groans of complete ecstasy, and he couldn't stop throwing his head back, and letting his eyes turn a golden yellow.

She smiled, and moved her fingers underneath his eyes, with a tender motion that made him smile. "Beautiful," She whispered, and then let out a moan as he began to move, thrusting deep within her, feeling her surround him as if he was the only person in the world.

He loved entering her, loving her, and just being here.

He loved how she gave to him, loved him, and just… Oh, he never could explain it.

His fangs dropped down, and though he knew it was wrong, he wanted more than just her body.

"Go ahead, my love." She whispered, rocking her hips, lifting them, letting him go deeper. "I'm yours." She added, making him harder and more lustful.

With a cry from his lips, he dipped his head to her neck, and drank deeply, loving the sound of her satisfied sighs, and the tightening of her hands on his head as he continued to rock against her.

Knowing he had to stop, he pulled up, thankful that he hadn't hurt her too much. Licking his lips, he smiled as she opened her eyes, and caught his.

"Forever, Niklaus, I want this, forever." She whispered, knowing how much he needed to hear it.

At that moment, he lost all control, and thrusted deep into her core, causing them both to cry out in complete satisfaction.

As he rolled off her, he pulled her into his embrace, and kissed the top of her head, before taking a bite of his wrist, and handed it to her.

She smiled, and began to drink deep from his open wound.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips around his wrist. As she pulled her head up, she licked her lips, and lifted her eyes to his. "Divine," She whispered, holding his eyes.

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her lips, tenderly. "So are you," He whispered, against her lips

She smiled, and leaned into him. "I meant it, Klaus." She replied, after a moment, placing her head on his bare shoulder. "I want this, Nik." She remarked, feeling his hand draw circles on her bare back.

Klaus closed his eyes, and stilled his hand. "Caroline,"

She shook her head, and sat up, turning to look at him. "Three years, Nik." She began, shaking her head. "Three years, I spent depending on Rebekah and Kol and Elijah for protection, while you ran from Mikael, keeping me and Erik safe. Three years, Nik," She stated, firmly.

"I know this is dangerous, but I want this with you. I want to be with you for eternity, and if you don't agree to this…Rebekah and Kol have agreed to do it." She added, watching his eyes narrow.

"Caroline," He stated, darkly.

She shook her head. "I've spent three years thinking about this, and I want this."

"What about Eric?" He asked, watching her swallow.

"Doing this will protect him, Nik, you know it will, and when the time comes, if he decides to become like us, then…" She paused, searching his eyes. "That'll be his decision."

He swallowed, hard. "What about the urges, Caroline?" He asked, his voice shaking.

She lowered her eyes, and sighed. "Rebekah has agreed to help, and I know that will be able to curb them." She answered, with a certain tone in her voice.

He swallowed, once again, and shook his head. "Caroline, I…" He began, but she silenced him with the shake her head.

"I want to be with you for all eternity, Niklaus." She stated, shaking her head once again. "I want to watch the years pass without worrying if the others will think old enough to be your grandmother." She added, with a flash of her yes. "I want this, Klaus, and I would rather you do it, than any of the others." She finished, with a firm tone in her voice.

He lowered his eyes, and felt his head go over the possibilities of why this was bad, but none were concrete or worth mentioning because…didn't he want this too?

Lifting his eyes, he saw the hope in her eyes. "When do you want this?" He asked, nearly choking on the words.

She lowered her eyes, and placed her hand on his chest. "Tonight," She answered, after a moment.

He tensed for a second, but knew this was the right moment, or felt like it. "Alright," He whispered, knowing that if he didn't, she would get someone else to do it. "I will not lie to you, Caroline. It will hurt, but I promise you that I will make it as quick as I can." He remarked, shaking his head.

She nodded, and touched his face. "I trust you, Klaus, never doubt that." She returned, softly.

He nodded, and sighed, touching her warm face, and felt the tears fill his eyes. "Please don't lose this light, Caroline, it'll be so easy to fall into the darkness, but please, stay in the light." He whispered, watching her smile, as she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his, tenderly.

"I'll have you." She uttered, gently, against his lips. "You'll be my light." She added, feeling him laugh, but it wasn't with his whole heart.

Moments later, after feeding her his blood, Klaus snapped her neck, tears falling down his face.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **You all were so kind last chapter, and I thank you all! It meant so much to me to have you send your wonderful, uplifting reviews! THANK YOU!**

 **To dhh: I would have sent a private message, but time is tight at the moment. I'm glad that you enjoy this story, and I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter. I will say that, as far as I know, that will be the only chapter with the letters. thanks for the review!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT ONE! (FELIZ NAVIDAD!)**

 **Next Chapter: Transition and Surprise**

 **Until Next Time...**


	9. Transition

**Sorry for taking so long in updating, but my life got a little wound up.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Klaus never left her side for the next day, hoping she would was going to wake up, and be alright. He remembered the few others he had turned, and felt his chest constrict with regret at how he should have waited, and turned her first.

He heard his son babbling down the hall, and smiled as he heard his siblings laugh along with him. It was foolish, he knew, to believe that everything was going to be alright.

There was still Mikael to deal with, and yet, now, he knew. He just knew that he could be with his family now more than ever.

He could be with her and their son.

"No change?"

He turned his head to see his sister enter the room with a look of concern on her face. Shaking his head, he sighed. "It has never taken this long before." He whispered, as Rebekah sat down beside him, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Some people is different, Nik." She whispered, trying to bring him comfort. "She'll wake soon." She added, gazing at her sister-in-law.

A few minutes later, a soft gasp was heard from the bed, and in an instant, Klaus was beside his newly awakened wife.

"Caroline, love?" He whispered, touching her face with his right hand, trying to get her to focus on him.

Caroline blinked a few times, and let her eyes move to his blue eyes. "Niklaus?" She whispered, her throat scratchy and parched.

Klaus felt tears burn his eyes as he bent down, and engulfed her into his arms, holding her close to his body, fearing and swearing to never let her go. "Oh, my Carline." He chanted, rocking her back and forth. "My Caroline,"

She sniffed, and held him close, hearing his hybrid heart beat in his chest. "I can hear your heart, Nik." She muttered, pulling back, and lifted her eyes to his. "I can hear…" She began to focus, and let out a soft laugh. "Our son."

He nodded, and cupped her face. "It's not over, yet, love." He remarked, turning to find Rebekah returning into the room with a cup in her hand. He nodded, and took the simple cup, and smiled at his wife. "Drink." He ordered, gently.

Caroline lowered her eyes to the cup, and smiled as she accepted it, and as her left hand held onto his arm, her hand lifted the cup to her lips, and with soft sips she drank the blood.

A cry erupted from her lips, as she nearly dropped the cup, and let her hand cover her mouth. She felt a sting in her gums, as sharp pangs tinged her gums. She knew what was happening, but it didn't stop the tears building in her eyes.

The cup had disappeared from her hand, but she didn't care. The pain in her mouth overshadowed all else.

"Deep breathe, Caroline." She heard his voice urging her, comforting her, letting her know that she was not alone.

She lifted her eyes, and her vision became distorted, all she could see was the pulse in the neck of her beloved, and all she could hear was his heart pounding.

Her eyes lifted to his, and she realized she hadn't done as he had encouraged. She needed to breathe. She had to breathe.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, she held her breathe for few seconds, and slowly let it out. Her heart pounded in her ears, and slowly calmed down.

Her eyes lowered to her chest, and tenderly, her right hand touched the place where her heart lingered. "It's still beating." She whispered, lifting her eyes once more to his. "My heart is still beating." She added, watching his eyes lower to her chest, and then moved up to hers.

The look on his face said it all.

 **~XXX~**

Her hand touched her chest for the second time that day, and though she knew it, she still couldn't believe it.

She was a vampire. A vampire, but with a heartbeat.

She had listened to her brothers and sister's hearts, but they all had silence. No heartbeat for any of them.

So why did she still have a heartbeat?

It was unclear as to the reason, all she knew was she was now immortal, and could live with the man she loved forever, along with her family.

And her son…

She smiled as she thought of him, and watched him down below, playing with his Uncle Elijah and Uncle Kol. She could protect him now. She could and she would. No one or nothing was going to harm her son.

Arms encircled around her waist, and she sighed as she leaned back against his chest.

"How is he?" She asked, feeling his lips touch the crown of her head.

Klaus sighed, and leaned his head against hers. "He wants to see you." He answered, softly.

She bit her bottom lip. "Do you think I'm ready?" She asked, watching her son laugh and run towards Elijah, arms wide open.

Klaus sighed, and loosened his hold on her. "I believe you won't hurt him." He answered, causing her to turn in his arms, and lift her gaze to his. "Caroline, for the past three days, you have stayed in this room, curbing your hunger, and I couldn't be more proud at how you managed to control it, but our son needs his mother, and as much as you fear that you will hurt him, you won't." He added, firmly, searching her eyes as he did so.

She swallowed, and held his eyes. "But how could you know, Nik?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

He smiled, and touched her face with his right hand, cupping her cheek, gently. "Because you love him, Caroline." He answered, simply.

She smiled, and leaned forward. "How did you get to be so wise?" She asked, watching him smirk, showing off the dimples she so loved.

"I married a beautiful woman." He answered, watching her smile and laugh, feeling her arms encircle his neck, and stroked his long hair.

"I don't think that counts, Nik." She retorted, but her eyes danced with a teasing light.

He laughed, silently, with a quick breathe through his nose, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well then, I believe it started when I fell in love with her." He remarked, with a smile.

She hummed, and gave his lips a gentle peck. "Now that was a wise decision." She teased, aligning her body with his.

He smiled and dipped his head to brush his lips over hers, only to deepen the kiss with a strong emotion. He hummed against her lips, and felt her body melt against him.

This was so different than the other kisses before. This was stronger, purer, and more… powerful.

She pulled back, and moved her hands to his shirt, untying his belt, and letting it fall to the floor. Pulling his shirt over his head, she moved her hands over his chiseled abs, and smiled as the feeling increased tenfold.

With precision that made her shiver, he unlaced her dress, and quickly pushed it off her body, revealing her chemise underneath.

He smiled, and captured her lips with his, letting her feel him with her new senses. Moving his lips to her neck, he sucked, and licked her skin, causing her moan with anticipation.

Picking up, and speeding towards the bed, he laid her down, and watched as she ripped his pants, and pushed him down his legs with him, kicking them off, quickly.

Her chemise was ripped, and she laughed as she lifted her body so he could dispose of the ripped clothing. "Someone's in a rush." She whispered, before capturing his lips with hers.

He chuckled, and lifted her hips to become level with his, and in one movement, he thrusted deep within her core.

She cried out at the simplicity, yet beautiful moment, and clutched his arms with her hands, her nails digging deep within his flesh.

He smiled, and pushed hard inside her, and as deep as he could go, letting her know that he was hers and she was his.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and took him deeper, causing her to cry out even more at the feel of him.

It was exquisite; the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her body, and now it was heightened, heightened by the vampire part of her. It was wonderful and overwhelming.

"Nik…" She moaned, arching her back, loving the feel of skin on skin.

He moaned in response, and captured her lips, letting her take control, as she rolled them over.

She rocked over him, letting her breasts rub against his bare chest, and hummed, when he lifted her, and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking, and pulling on her nipple.

She cried out, throwing her head back, letting the pleasure of his mouth and body shake her, fill her, until there was nothing left to do, but to bite down.

"I need…" She whispered, feeling her fangs extend, and her face transform.

He released her breast, and moved to sit up, holding her close, as they continued to rock on the bed. His fangs extended along with hers, and in an instant, they bit down on the others neck.

As the skin broke between them, they came with a shuddering force that made them moan, and cling tightly to each other, neither wanting to let go, as they drank from their partner.

They pulled back after a moment, and smiled at each other, each becoming more turned on by the blood dripping from their mouths. With a moan from their lips, they connected, and licked off the blood on their faces, before taking each other's mouths with a passion that shook them once again.

Moments later, Caroline pulled back from him, and laid her head on his shoulder, content that this was perfect for the moment.

"Is that the way it is with you?" She asked, as his hands caressed her bare back. "So…heightened and earthshattering." She added, hearing his chuckle, as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Every time," He answered, as she giggled, and shrugged her shoulder. "You know, love, you do wonders for my self-esteem." He remarked, causing her to sit up, and look at him, her eyes sparkling with the light he loved to see in her, her hair puffy and knotted from his hands, and her lips…red from the blood she had drank.

His blood. The thought made him swell with pride.

"I do, do I?" She asked, watching him smirk, as his hand caressed her face once more.

"You do." He answered, holding her eyes. "Telling me that making love to me is earthshattering." He added, watching her smile.

"Well, it is, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She added, leaning forward to kiss his lips, tenderly.

He hummed, and threaded his fingers through her hair, as their kiss deepened. "I love you." He whispered, just as they separated.

Her face beamed like a thousand suns, and she smiled. "I love you." She returned leaning forward to kiss him once again, and this time the love they made was slow and tender, but to Caroline and Klaus, still earthshattering.

 **~XXX~**

The first trial came a few days later for Caroline.

She had only been turned for two weeks, and had only seen her son twice since, for fear that she would not be able to make it.

This day was no different.

She was standing in the kitchen, washing a few pots and pans, when she heard a scream.

Not just any scream, her son's scream.

Thinking not of her fears, she ran towards the cry, and in an instant, scooped him up from the ground, as she realized he had fallen on the hard floor of the living area.

Holding him close, she cradled his head with her hand, and kissed his head. "It's okay, mommy's got you." She whispered, rocking him in her arms.

"Caroline!"

She lifted her eyes, and smiled as Klaus ran into the living room to find her holding their son, rocking him, consoling him.

He stepped towards them with the family entering behind, and smiled.

She nodded, and rocked her son, pulling back enough to see her son's face. "What is it, little one?" She whispered, wiping his tears away with her hand.

Her son squirmed a bit, and she moved her eyes to see his leg was cut…and bleeding.

Thinking nothing of the blood, she carried him into the kitchen, and set him on the counter.

"Caroline?"

She turned her head, and motioned to Rebekah, who was entering the kitchen with some herbs from the front yard. "I'm fine, Niklaus. Our son just has a cut." She remarked, smiling lightly at her son, trying to ease his fears, as he sniffed, and tried to stop crying.

She kissed his head, and helped Rebekah tend to the cut on Erik's leg, and for a moment, she realized that she could do this.

She could be both a vampire and a mother.

Klaus had been right.

She wouldn't hurt Erik.

She would never hurt her son.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Also, I've been working on a new story, so that means that one of my stories will be wrapped up this weekend. (Not this one, because this one is going to be kinda long.) Anyway, the title is going to be Knight on a Harley.**

 **Next Chapter: Surprise Visit**

 **Until Next Time...**


	10. Surprise Visit

**Okay, again, the worst updater, but every story seems to call to me at certain times, and this one called to me an hour ago, so this is what it is. Hope you enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Mommy!"

Caroline laughed as she bent to scoop up her son in her arms. "Oh, my little Erik," She whispered, kissing his cheek, as his chubby arms wrapped around her neck in a loose hug.

Her eyes lifted to find her husband walking towards them with a smile on his face, and she returned the smile with so much joy it seemed to radiate off her.

They had decided to stay at the manor in the countryside for a few more months while Caroline grew accustomed to life as a vampire, and though the fear of Mikael rang close to their hearts, they knew for the moment they were safe.

"Look who's coming." She whispered to her son, as he turned in her arms, and laughed with glee as he caught sight of his father.

Klaus smiled, and reached for his son, holding him close before lifting him up in the air for a light throw, human style, causing his son to laugh with glee. He heard his wife laugh with their son, and he turned his head to find her eyes glistening with fresh, joyous tears. "Love?" He whispered, turning his son in his arms, and relinquished one arm to lift his hand to her face.

She shook her head, and leaned into his hand. "I always dreamed of this." She answered, softly. "You, me, and our son. Together." She added, watching his face light up with a soft smile.

"So did I, love." He whispered, leaning forward to touch her lips with his.

"I never want this to end." She murmured against his lips, as they kissed once more.

He hummed in agreement, and held her close as they turned towards the small manor, and entered.

She laughed as her son babbled endlessly while she fixed him a bite to eat. She began to stir the porridge she was heating over the stove, and felt her stomach kick up a notch just as she gripped the edge of the stove.

Klaus played with their son as she continued to fix Erik's lunch, but felt a pain in his chest just as she gripped the edge of the stove. "Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head, and placed her left hand on her forehead, and moaned. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," She remarked, shaking her head.

Klaus left Erik secured in his seat, and stood up to approach his wife, concern lining his features as he drew closer. "No, you're not." He remarked, eyeing her up and down, knowing that she couldn't get sick because of what she was.

She lifted her eyes to his, and she let out a soft sigh. "I just got an uneasy feeling, Niklaus. That's all." She remarked, gently.

Klaus touched her face, and his eyes watched as hers became filled with worry. "Go lie down. I'll see to our son." He ordered, as gently, yet forcibly as he could.

She narrowed her eyes, but seeing the concern in her husband's eyes quenched her stubborn streak. Nodding, she turned from the stove, and stopped only to kiss her son on the head before heading up the stairs towards their room.

Sitting on the bed, she felt her chest, and sighed as her heart continued to beat as it had since the first day she was turned. It still amazed her why her heart beat. It was like Niklaus' heart, only lighter.

Yes, his heart beat too, but it was a loud thunderous beat, signifying his werewolf heritage.

Her heart beat was slow and quiet. Nothing of great significance for she knew her parents were not werewolves, but still…

Why did it beat? She still craved blood, and she had all the heightened emotions and other qualities that her siblings carried.

And there was one other thing, the sun.

After her siblings had turned, she knew they needed rings to keep them safe from the burning of the sun, but her…

She didn't need a ring. For some reason unknown, she was immune to the sun. She didn't know why or what had happened, but the sun didn't burn her skin like it did the others with the exception of Klaus.

Why and how was this possible?

The door opened to the room, and she lifted her eyes to find her husband entering with a look of chagrin on his face.

"Is Erik…?" She asked, and he nodded his head.

"Rebekah is watching over him while he takes his nap." He answered, approaching her, carefully.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've ruined this day for us." She remarked, as he knelt down in front of her.

"No, Caroline," He remarked, grasping her hands with his. "You didn't ruin it." He added, watching her smile, but not a wholesome smile.

"What's the matter with me?" She asked, as she bowed her head. "Why am I not like the others?" She asked, shaking her head as the tears began to fill her eyes. "Why does the sun not burn me and why does my heart beat like yours?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, but I will find out, Caroline." He stated, lifting his right hand to touch her face. "I'm not going to lose you."

She nodded at the determination in his voice, and leaned forward to place her forehead on his. In her still beating heart, she knew that he was right. He would find the reason. He would.

She had faith.

 **~XXX~**

"There has got to be something, someone, who knows why this is happening to her!" Klaus shouted, weeks later, as his hand connected to the trunk of the tree, and caused it to shake with the force.

Elijah and Kol shook their heads, and grim expressions lined their faces. "We don't know, Nik." Kol remarked, not daring to step forward to face his brother's wrath.

Klaus closed his eyes, and the pain of failing her wrenched through to his damned soul. "I won't lose her." He whispered, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't allow that to happen, Niklaus." Elijah stated, firmly. "You know that."

Klaus turned his gaze to his brother, and slowly nodded, content for the moment, but still felt the failure.

He had failed to find the reason.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline sighed, and motioned for Rebekah to keep Erik in the back as she walked carefully towards the door.

Holding an iron poker in her hand, she slowly opened the door, and opened her eyes, expecting to find the enemy on the other side, but instead was greeted by a warm familiar face.

"Ayanna,"

 **~XXX~**

Klaus caught the wind and felt the panic in his chest as he dropped the human to the ground, and wiped the blood off his face. He could hear the heartbeat of the human, but didn't care.

All he cared about was the fear he felt coming from his wife.

He had to get home.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline blinked a few times, and stood back from the door. "Ayanna?" She remarked in disbelief.

Ayanna's warm brown eyes melted into a kind gaze as she nodded. "Aren't you going to invite me in, Caroline?" She asked, motioning to the inside.

Caroline slowly nodded and jerked out of her daze. "Of course," She consented, lifting her arm out, and smiled with a soft laugh as her mother's friend entered her home.

Ayanna smiled and nodded at the surroundings. "This is a lovely home you have, my dear." She remarked, moving to the living area, and stood in the center, before turning to open her arms outward.

Caroline started towards her, but stopped as she lowered her eyes.

Ayanna sensed her reluctance, and stepped forward. "You won't hurt me, Caroline, like you have not hurt your son." She remarked, reaching for Caroline's hands.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized what Ayanna was saying, and tilted her head to the side. "You know?" She asked, watching the older woman nod her head.

"Yes, my dear." Ayanna answered, with a soft smile. "I knew the moment it happened, and that is why I've come." She added, just as Rebekah stepped into the room, holding a squirming Erik in her arms. Ayanna smiled, and motioned to the three year old. "He looks just like his father." She remarked, kindly with a laugh.

Caroline smiled, and motioned to her son, as she took him in her arms, and Rebekah hugged the other woman, quickly. "Erik, this is Grandma's friend, Ayanna Bennett." She introduced as Ayanna smiled at the small boy.

Erik tilted his head to the side, and smiled as he reached for the other woman, knowing somehow that she was friendly.

Ayanna laughed as she took him in her arms, and hugged him close. "He may look like his father, but he has his mother's spirit." She remarked, with a laugh.

Caroline smiled, and turned her head just as the door opened and Klaus, along with Elijah and Kol raced inside, preparing to do battle, but they stopped when they saw Ayanna holding Erik, and the smile on her face.

Klaus' anxiety melted away as he saw the woman who had saved him from the curse years before, and smiled as he bowed his head in respect as the other two copied his action.

Ayanna smiled, and bowed her head in greeting. "You have a fine son, Niklaus." She remarked, bouncing Erik lightly, before passing him off to his mother.

Klaus smiled, and clutched Caroline to his side. "Thank you, Ayanna." He returned, glancing to his wife. "May I ask what you are doing here?" He asked, after a moment of silence had passed.

Ayanna sighed, and glanced at each of the siblings before focusing on Caroline. "I came because there are questions that need to be answered, and I happen to know them." She answered, as gently, yet as unemotionally as she could.

Caroline swallowed. "What questions?" She asked, her voice breaking as she clutched her son tighter to her body.

Ayanna stepped forward, and her eyes turned to mild sadness, but Caroline could see a hint of amazement in the depths. "The answers as to why your heart still beats in your chest, and why the sun never burns your skin, and why you still feel that human connection to the earth around you." She whispered, her voice becoming serious and yet still held the amusement as with her eyes.

Caroline swallowed and her heart skipped a beat. "How do you know?" She whispered, while the others remained silent, and she felt Klaus' arm tighten around her waist.

Ayanna smiled, and lifted her right hand to Caroline's face. "Because, my dear, you were a witch." She answered, softly. "A very special witch, a very rare kind, and by the forces of nature, you still are." Ayanna remarked, watching Caroline's eyes widen. "And because of that, you are now more."

"More?" Caroline choked, shaking her head, her mind still becoming jumbled and full of questions.

Ayanna smiled, and glanced at the others, who were staring at her in amazement and confusion. "You, little one, have been given a great and special gift." She whispered, shaking her head. "You are now and forever more, the Guardian."

* * *

 **Please, please be kind!**

 **I know! I hope you like the way this turned out! I battled and battled on how to approach this, and this seemed like a good way! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Chapter: Guardian (We'll find out what that means, and what that means for our favorite couple!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	11. Nine Hundred Years Later-Closer

**Okay, when I started this story, I hadn't intended to do this, but it happened, mainly because so many of you have requested this, and I sometimes write what will please you all! :)**

 **Anyway, this chapter will take place in the present day, or Nine hundred years later, and the next chapter will continue with the past. If this goes over well, then I will continue to do this every tenth chapter or so. (Think Undercover Marshal, if you get my meaning!)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **NINE HUNDRED YEARS LATER… aka PRESENT DAY**

 **~XXX~**

Klaus frowned as he stared out the window of the SUV, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand, watching with no great effort as the scenery passed by the window.

"Dad, are you okay?"

Klaus lifted his face, and dropped his arm on the arm rest on the door. "I'm fine, Eric." He answered, quietly.

Eric shook his head, and the curls on his head moved, slightly. "Dad, I know when you're upset. We'll get her back." He stated, firmly, trying to reassure his father.

Klaus nodded, and leaned his head back before looking towards his son. "You have her intuition." He stated, watching his son smile, showing off his dimples that were similar to his.

"So talk," Eric remarked, turning to glance at his father before moving his gaze back to the road.

Klaus shook his head. His mind drifted to the woman who carried his heart, and his eyes closed. Her voice echoed in his heart as it always did when he missed her too much, which was every day.

He hated the day they were separated, the worst day of his life, and Eric's.

He remembered the night before they were separated, the feel of her in his arms, and promises made.

He would always find her, and he wouldn't give up. He would find her, and she would come back to him, and they would make up for lost time, and never again would he allow her to leave him.

The ring on his finger weighed heavy, and his heart tugged in his chest. Ever since the separation, the ring's color dulled, but it still gave him hope, for as long as the color remained, he knew she was alive.

Eric sighed, and shook his head. He knew his father's heartache, for he felt it too, and it killed him to see his father suffer for nearly seven hundred years.

He felt anger towards the witch who tried to come between his parents, and the curse she tried to enact, not knowing that his mother was gifted and more powerful than a common witch.

He shook his head, and sighed. His contacts with witches over the years had waned, mainly because he blamed all of them for the destruction of his family.

Witches, who thought it was their place to intercede where the spirits had deemed right.

The only line of witches who remained in contact with his family were the Bennetts.

The Bennetts were the only ones he trusted, and it was because of them that he had hope.

He smiled as he thought of Ayanna, the kind woman who helped his family, and was there when he made the decision to join his family for eternity.

She had smiled and kissed his forehead when he told her of his plan, and nodded in agreement, saying she understood, and had foreseen it the moment he was born.

She was his second mother, and he had loved her.

Memories of his real mother flooded his mind, and his heart began to ache inside his chest. He missed her. He wanted her back. He wanted his family back together.

Sure, he had his father, but his father had very little light left inside him, and though he had fought the darkness within, Eric knew that only his mother could bring the light back, completely.

"Aunt Bekah and the others are going to meet us in Mystic Falls day after tomorrow." Eric stated after the silence had gotten too much.

Klaus nodded, and fingered the ring on his finger. "Wonderful," He responded, but his voice cracked slightly.

"Can you feel her?" Eric asked, glancing towards his dad.

Klaus smiled, but it seemed forced as he bowed his head. "I feel her every day, but as we get closer…" He trailed off, letting his right hand touch his chest, feeling his heart beat, slightly.

Eric smiled, and nodded. "You can feel her getting stronger." He concluded, staring out into the open road. "The closer we get to her the more you feel her." He added, glancing towards his father.

Klaus nodded, and sighed. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on her." He whispered, staring out the window. "I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." He remarked, with a smile.

Eric smiled, and shifted his gaze to his father. "She always said that you were the only man who made her feel that way." He replied, softly.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head. "She is the only woman I ever wanted." He remarked, glancing towards his son.

His son smiled, and nodded. His smile faded as he thought back through the past seven hundred years. "Dad?" He began, sneaking a glance towards Klaus. "Have you…cheated on her during the years?" He asked, wanting the answer before they went any further.

He knew that the answer wasn't going to be pleasant, and he knew that his father loved his mother with more love than anyone he ever knew, and he knew his mother loved his father, but the thought of his father having sex with anyone besides her…

Klaus swallowed, and slowly shook his head. "Never completely," He answered, truthfully. "I may have encouraged a few women over the years, but I never took them to my bed." He added, glancing towards his son. "I couldn't do that to her, no matter how long or how far apart we are." He concluded, watching his son slowly nod, as if to accept the answer.

Eric nodded, and sighed. "I just wanted to know, for her sake." He whispered, his voice hitting a dark tone.

Klaus smirked, and his dimples showed off as he realized what his son meant. "Would you have fought me?" He asked, glancing at his son.

Eric clenched his jaw, and turned his head a fraction. "I would have defended her, but I wouldn't kill you, dad. If that's what you think." He answered, watching Klaus nod in approval.

"Well, rest assured, son, that I will never do that to her or to you." Klaus remarked, darkly.

Eric smirked, and dimples he inherited from his father appeared on his face. "Good."

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah sighed as she leaned against her red corvette, and crossed her arms. She didn't dare cross the town line, not until the rest showed up.

Her eyes searched the road, looking for any sign of her family. Since that fateful day seven hundred years ago, she had dreamed of this moment.

The moment when they would be reunited with her, and they would be a whole family once more.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing this on this side of the line?"

She rolled her eyes, as she turned her head to gaze at the dark haired man on the other side of the line with an arrogant smirk on his face. "None of your business," She stated, turning her head back to gaze at the road.

He scoffed, and moved forward, closer to her, causing her to stiffen at the proximity. "Actually, the fact that you are within proximity of my town, I have the right to know." He stated, leaning forward to brush his breath over her ear.

She stiffened, and whirled around, letting her hair fly behind her. "Your town?" She asked, with a scoff, and a hard glare in her eyes.

He smirked, and leaned against the side of her car, causing her glare to harden even more. "Yes, it is." He answered, with certainty.

She shook her head. "Who are you the mayor?" She asked, smelling his vampire blood with her heightened senses.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "No, but I do security for this town. Making sure that no…strangers enter without being checked first." He answered, lifting his brows with a suggestive look in his eyes.

She shook her head, and stepped towards him. "I'm surprised they would give such a task to a vampire." She remarked, watching his eyes narrow in a lustful way, but she could see the coldness in them.

He shrugged, and shook his head. "What they don't know won't hurt them." He returned, cockily.

She smiled, but not in a friendly way. "Charming, now if you don't mind, I'm waiting for someone." She stated, casually.

He shook his head. "Actually, you're not." He stated, pulling out a stake, and moved towards her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the scene this man was making, and blocked the advance, wrenching his arm back, breaking it with a force that made him stagger to his knees. She laughed at the look of pain on his face, and with a quick move, she broke the stake into pieces, as he sat on his knees, patching his arm back in place.

"The next time you'll have to try a little harder." She muttered, throwing the pieces away. "By the way," She began, kneeling down gazing into his eyes. "My name is Rebekah." She whispered, her eyes dilating. "What's yours?"

He started to smirk, but the smirk faded as he realized she was compelling him. "Impossible." He whispered, but she laughed.

"No, not impossible, now, just tell me your name or do I have to break your other bones in your body?" She asked, watching him swallow.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He muttered, watching her face fade into a serious expression.

"Stefan's brother." She whispered, lowering her eyes.

"You know Stefan?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

She scoffed, and with a flash, wrapped her hands around his neck, and broke it. She smirked as his body fell to the side, but the smirk didn't last long as she realized in her anger, she forgot to compel him to forget her.

"Damn it."

"Ah, I see you haven't lost your touch."

She smiled at the sound of the familiar voice, and whirled around to find her nephew and brother standing a few feet behind her. "Eric! Nik!" She exclaimed, rushing towards them, and enveloped her nephew in her arms.

He chuckled, and returned her embrace with a smile. "It's good to see you too, Aunt Bekah." He remarked, kissing her cheek, before backing up, and watched as his Aunt embraced his father as well.

Klaus sighed, as he pulled back from his sister, and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face in a small brotherly gesture. "Who's this?" He asked, motioning to Damon.

Rebekah sighed, and shook her head. "Mystic Falls' crappy welcoming party," She answered, rolling her eyes.

Klaus hummed, and lifted his eyes to the sign behind his sister. "I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow." He commented, focusing solely on the sign.

She smiled, and glanced to her nephew before turning her attention to Klaus. "My…business ended early, so I was able to come sooner than expected. Elijah and the others will arrive sometime tomorrow as planned, though." She answered, watching her brother nod in approval.

"Fantastic." He murmured, and moved towards the sign, forgetting the world around him, and focusing on the words that used to mean so much back when they were young, a thousand years ago.

Rebekah turned to her nephew, and sighed. "How is he?" She whispered, knowing Klaus wasn't paying attention. She knew he was thinking of times gone by.

Eric sighed, and lowered his eyes. "Better now that we've found her." He answered, with a smile. He motioned to Damon, who was still unconscious. "What about him?" He asked, as Rebekah sighed.

"He won't be a problem, but I fear his brother might." She answered, glancing towards Klaus.

Eric shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean? Who's his brother?" He asked, watching her close her eyes as if the memory was painful.

"Stefan," She whispered, opening her eyes to catch Eric's. "Stefan Salvatore."

Eric closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Damn,"

Rebekah nodded, and sighed as she focused on her brother in the distance. "Nik won't like this." She whispered, shaking her head.

Eric nodded in agreement, and sighed. "No, he won't, because I don't like it either, but if she is in the town, then…" He remarked, his eyes darkening with the prospect.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "Then even Stefan Salvatore can't stop us from getting her." She finished with Eric nodding in agreement.

A few feet away, Klaus gazed at the sign with 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' painted on the front, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. The ring on his finger glowed brighter, and the smile widened as he thought of the reason behind it.

She was very close. He could feel it.

Lifting the ring to his chest, he covered his heart with his left hand, and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as the wind began to pick up around him, and he slowly let out the breathe.

She knew. She was waiting.

"I'm here, love." He whispered, his heart beating lightly in his chest. "I'm home."

* * *

 **Please be kind! If you don't like it, don't be mean!**

 **Okay, you can let me know if you want me to do another chapter like this one later on, but know that the next chapter will be the one that was originally intended for this slot, but got pushed back, due to requests.**

 **Oh, by the way, I do have a Tumblr account, and I've started to get a little more active in it, so if you wish to follow me, that would be great! I plan to have previews of chapters from stories I'm working on every other day, so check it out! I'm using my pen name, so I should be easy to locate!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: GUARDIAN**

 **Until Next Time...**


	12. Guardian

**I know, I'm a week late for this one, but I received a promotion of sorts at work, and this past week was an adjustment for me, so bare with me.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Previously on I Will Always Find You...**

 _Ayanna smiled, and lifted her right hand to Caroline's face. "Because, my dear, you were a witch." She answered, softly. "A very special witch, a very rare kind, and by the forces of nature, you still are." Ayanna remarked, watching Caroline's eyes widen. "And because of that, you are now more."_

 _"More?" Caroline choked, shaking her head, her mind still becoming jumbled and full of questions._

 _Ayanna smiled, and glanced at the others, who were staring at her in amazement and confusion. "You, little one, have been given a great and special gift." She whispered, shaking her head. "You are now and forever more, the Guardian."_

 **Nine hundred years later…**

Caroline sat underneath the shade of the tall oak tree, and gazed into the water from the stream. Her mind raced through the conversation she had with Ayanna a week ago, and her mind still could not comprehend what the witch said.

" _You are the Guardian." Ayanna replied, as Caroline sat on the bed, staring straight ahead._

" _What does that mean, exactly?" Klaus asked, worry lining his voice and features._

 _Ayanna smiled, and shook her head. "It's not dangerous, Niklaus, at least not to her or your family, but she is dangerous to those who may try to harm your family and the way things should be." She explained, with a soft smile._

 _Klaus turned his head to gaze at his wife, and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his. "What…?" He began, though the rest of the words seemed to stick in his throat._

 _The witch moved towards them, and sat down in the chair across from their bed. "From the time the first one was created, energy moved from the spirits, a power that was needed to balance the forces of nature, and to upkeep the laws set forth by the spirits." She began, in a solemn voice._

 _Caroline lowered her eyes, and swallowed._

" _Your mother's family held the gift of becoming the Guardian, but none would take the step." Ayanna continued, softly._

" _What was the final step?" Klaus asked, sneaking a glance towards his wife._

 _Ayanna smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Caroline…"_

 _Caroline lifted her eyes, and swallowed once more. "Transition," She whispered, watching the witch nod her head._

" _Yes," Ayanna agreed, leaning forward. "Because of your love for Niklaus and his family, you took the step to ensure the spirits…safety net in protecting the balance." She continued, softly._

" _But, why haven't I known about my powers?" Caroline asked, curiously, shaking her head. "Why didn't my mother ever tell me?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears as she mentioned her mother._

 _Ayanna sighed, and shook her head. "Elizabeth did not want to pressure you into making a decision you were not ready for." She answered, letting her eyes drift to the concerned filled face of Caroline's husband. "As for your powers, you already knew about them, Caroline. Remember?" She asked, with a soft smile. "The way the wind comes to you, soothes you. The way the water stills or rushes when you approach. The ways the plants call to you, letting you know the danger or welcoming of their nectar." She explained, gently._

 _Caroline's eyes lowered, and her mind ran over the memories of everything Ayanna was saying, and yet she still could not fully comprehend._

" _When you fell in love with Niklaus, and consented to be his wife and mother of his child, that was the first step. When you consented to become a vampire that was the final step in the process," She explained, gently._

 _Caroline lowered her head, and let the information settle in her mind. "What does it all mean?" She asked, softly. "What does a Guardian do?" She asked, feeling Klaus squeeze her hand in reassurance._

 _Ayanna smiled, and leaned forward. "Your duty is to ensure the safety of the family. You are entrusted to protect and maintain the balance of everything in known world. You are the link to keep it all together, Caroline." She explained, with a tender tone._

 _Caroline turned her gaze to her husband, and swallowed. "I don't even know how use my powers, how can I…?" She began, but stopped when Ayanna held up her hand._

" _That is why I'm here, young one." She explained, gently. "I am here to teach you control, and in return, all I ask is that you will be the light for as long as the world turns." She added, gently._

 _Caroline turned her head, and sighed as she gazed into her husband's eyes. The look in his eyes told her enough, and in that moment, she knew what she had to do._

" _Alright," She whispered, turning her head towards the witch. "Teach me."_

Caroline shook her head, and lifted her right hand towards the stream, and for a moment, she felt her heart drop in dismay, but it didn't last long, as water droplets lifted from the water, and slowly began to from a medium sized bubble.

She smiled, and let her hand lower, allowing the bubble to become part of the stream once again. It had been nearly a week of training with Ayanna, and already she knew how to summon the wind, water, and listen to the world around her.

She still was unclear as to what the Guardian was supposed to do, but in her mind and heart, she knew the reason why she agreed to this. She wanted to protect her family, and she was going to.

She had to the power to protect them, and by the spirits she was going to learn how.

"You're getting better."

She smiled, and turned to face her husband as he approached with an easy grin. "It comes natural, or at least that's what Ayanna keeps telling me." She remarked, melting into his side as he came closer. "Business go well?" She asked, after he greeted her with a tender kiss.

He hummed, and kissed her again, lingering just a little longer. "It went as well as I expected." He answered, holding her close, letting her arms encircle his waist, as he wrapped his around hers.

She nodded, and pursed her lips. "Should I even ask what happened?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, and he saw the mild question in her eyes. "Elijah and I came across some scouts not from around here, enter the town, and after we interrogated them, we…"

"Disposed of them?" She asked, finishing off his thought.

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "It was quick, love." He responded, watching her eyes cloud over. "I know you don't approve of killing, Caroline, but…"

"Don't, Klaus," She interrupted, shaking her head. "I know you did what you had to, but it's just…what were these people like before Mikael turned them?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his. "Were they descent, loving, had a family?" She asked, shaking her head. Her mind trailed off, and her eyes widened, as the pieces fell into place. "Does that mean that he knows where we are?" She asked, gripping his shirt with her hands.

Klaus shook his head, and touched her face. "No, he's just sending them out to determine where we are." He answered, tenderly. "Finn would have informed us if there was a change in Mikael's location." He added, watching his wife, deflate into relief.

"Okay," She whispered, not sure where to go from there. "Do we need to move, just to be safe?" She asked, thinking of their son.

Klaus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he read the fear in her face. "You still need to train with Ayanna, love." He responded, watching her tilt her head to the side.

"Ayanna can travel with us, besides, she's wonderful with Erik, and it would mean a lot to her if she could spend more time with him. She's like his grandmother." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Alright, I'll ask her." He remarked, with a heavy sigh.

He knew better than to argue with her, but still he did so, at every turn. He knew he should learn, but some part of him, deep down, loved the excitement of the argument. Besides, she was beautiful when she argued.

"Klaus…" She began, shaking her head as a light entered her eyes.

He smiled, and pulled her closer. "Everyone is busy, love, and I haven't seen you in days." He remarked, searching her eyes.

She laughed, and lifted her hands to his face. "Well, then, let the chase begin." She remarked, pushing him away with a playful force.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, I love a challenge." He muttered, as he raced after her, loving the sound of her laughter as they ran through the woods and into a small meadow with pink flowers growing.

He rushed up towards her, and grabbed her waist, laughing as she laughed, and turned in his arms, to place her arms around his neck, and her fingers into his hair.

"You know, love, that wasn't enough of a challenge." He remarked, pulling her closer to him.

She sighed, exuberantly, and rolled her eyes. "Well, I decided to go easy on you. Like you said, I have not seen you in days." She whispered, tilting her face up to kiss his lips, and then trailed them down his jaw. "Besides, I love it when you catch me." She whispered, huskily.

He shivered, and turned his head to nuzzle his face into her neck. "Do you now?" He whispered, hearing her hum in his arms.

"I do." She whispered, running her nose over his jaw, and hummed as she pressed her lips just underneath his ear.

His eyes closed unexpectedly, and his arms tightened around her, wanting to bring her closer. "God, Caroline…" He groaned, just as her hands moved down to his pants.

She smiled, but didn't stop her exploration. Instead, she placed her hand over the bulge of his pants, and smiled mischievously when she reached her target.

Klaus growled, and before she could continue, he had her pinned to the nearest tree, and had lifted her in his arms so fast, she had to catch her breath.

She arched against him as his lips moved over her breasts, and she bit her bottom lip in a sensual way that when he pulled back, he didn't want to wait any longer.

In a move that would have shocked some women, he ripped her undergarments, and placed his fingers on the wetness of her sex.

She moaned, and gripped his shoulder with a strength that would have broken a mere human's shoulder, but instead only served to turn him on more.

Normally, their lovemaking was slow and sensual, but this time, it wasn't.

Her hands moved to his pants, and pushed them down, quickly, just as his fingers entered her body. She cried out, and rolled her hips, trying to match his vigorous ardor.

He smiled at the sight of her against the tree, crying out his name as if he were a god. He pulled out his fingers, slowly, watching her whimper at the loss, but he just smiled and slowly, licked his fingers with her eyes watching his every move.

"Niklaus…" She whispered, at the sensuality of the sight.

He smiled, and placed his hands on either side her, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. Positioning his cock at her entrance, he pushed inside her, and in that moment, she came.

Caroline's eyes rolled as the pleasure began to overwhelm her, and the smile on her face was evident that he had given her that pleasure.

"More, love?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

She hummed, and tightened her legs around him. Her skirts were around her waist, and made a rustling sound just as he began to thrust deeper and harder inside her.

She cried out, and moaned at the force, loving the feel of his slick, hardness enter her, again and again. She wanted the moment to never end, and as she felt the build up inside her, she knew it was going to.

Her heightened senses overwhelmed her, and as she felt his seed spill inside her, her cry echoed in the meadow, and a gentle wind surrounded them, just as she and her husband collapsed on the ground.

She sighed, and licked her lips. Turning her head, she found him watching her, and she couldn't stop the smile on her face at the sight of the love reflected in his eyes. "Will this ever change?" She asked, watching him, closely.

His eyes narrowed, questionably, and she moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

"In a hundred years from now, will our love change?" She asked, and he finally understood what she meant.

She was worried if his love for her will ever change and go away.

He smiled, and caressed her face with his left hand, and nodded. "Yes, love, it will change." He answered, but before her face could fall in despair, he continued. "I will be more in love with you than I am at this moment."

The smile he received at his answer made his heart leap with joy, and he chuckled as she rolled to straddle his hips with the sun surrounding the back of her head, making her appear like a goddess.

"Good," She answered, leaning down to brush her lips over his. "Can we make love this time without the clothes?" She asked, feeling him chuckle against her lips.

"As you wish," Was all he said.

 **~Next Day~**

"Concentrate, Caroline." Ayanna pushed, gently.

Caroline's forehead crinkled as she tried to push her magic to the point where it would force the logs in front of her to form a barricade. "I can't…" She whispered, her strength beginning to wane.

Ayanna smiled, but quickly hid it. "Think of your son, think of something coming after him and your husband." She responded, and just like that, Caroline waved her hands, and the logs built a wall in front of them.

Caroline smiled, and wanted to cheer, but her strength gave way, and she fell to her knees.

"Caroline!"

She lifted her head to find her husband racing towards her, and she smiled as he knelt down on the other side of Ayanna. "I built a wall." She whispered, as her eyes began to droop.

Klaus frowned, and glanced towards Ayanna. "She's done for now." He stated, watching the witch nod.

"She needs sustenance, Niklaus." The woman replied, gently. "Her magic is stronger than I realized. It's going to take her time to get used to it." She added, as Klaus lifted his exhausted wife in his arms, and headed towards the manor.

Klaus nodded, but his face filled with concern. "Right now, she needs rest." He stated, carrying her towards the bedroom.

Ayanna nodded with a soft smile as she watched them. "We've chosen well." She whispered, turning her head to a playful Erik, who was on the floor with his Uncle Kol.

Rebekah smiled as she approached the witch, and bowed her head. "I thought I heard Nik come in." She remarked, glancing around.

Ayanna nodded, and motioned to the stairs. "He's carrying Caroline to bed in order for her to rest. Her magic has taken a lot out of her." She responded, gently.

Rebekah sighed, and bowed her head. "It's not going to kill her, is it?" She asked, after a moment.

The witch placed her hand on the young woman's arm, and shook her head. "Caroline is invincible, Rebekah. Nothing can kill her, but for now, she will be weakened because she had never used her magic before." She explained, softly.

Rebekah nodded, and closed her eyes. "I just can't bear the thought of losing her." She whispered, shaking her head. "She's my sister, Ayanna. The heart of this family." She added, with mild sorrow. "If we were to lose her…"

Ayanna tilted her head, and pulled Rebekah towards her in a comforting hug. "You won't." Ayanna vowed, gently. "I promise."

 **~XXX~**

Klaus lifted the cup to his wife's lips, and smiled, faintly as she drank the contents, before setting it down on the table beside them.

Caroline smiled, and touched his arm. "I'm fine, Niklaus." She whispered, gently.

He nodded, and brushed a strand of her blonde hair from her forehead. "I just…"

She nodded, stopping his words. "I know." She whispered in understanding. "Ayanna said there will be moments like this." She began, shaking her head against the pillow. "It's just because I have never used my magic before that is all." She added, comfortingly.

He smiled, and bowed his head. He felt her hand on his face, and he lifted it to find her eyes staring into his with tears filling her blue-green eyes.

"You won't lose me, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head. "I promise you." She added, watching a stray tear fall down his face.

He shook his head. "I couldn't bear it if I did, Caroline." He whispered, shaking his head. "I'll lose myself if I lost you." He added, bowing his head.

She swallowed, and slowly sat up, leaning over to brush her lips over his, gently. "You'll have our son, Nik." She whispered, as placed her forehead on his. "Our son and our love will always be with you, no matter what." She added, softly. "Besides, what part of invincible do you not understand?" She asked, pulling back to watch him laugh and smile.

He nodded, and touched her face, tenderly. "Everyone has a weakness, Caroline." He whispered, watching her face fade into understanding. "You're mine, as is our son and family." He added, gazing into her eyes.

"And you're mine, Niklaus." She returned, leaning into his hand. "Always,"

He smiled, and leaned forward to brush his lips over hers. "Always,"

She smiled, and let out a short laugh just when the door opened, and a blonde head peaked around the corner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to see if you were alright." Rebekah inquired, entering the room a fraction.

Caroline nodded, and pulled back from her husband, just a fraction. "I'm fine, Bekah. I just need to rest a little, and eat." She answered, motioning to the empty cup of blood.

Rebekah smiled, and lifted her hand behind her. "Good, because someone has been asking for you." She replied, just as tiny feet ran into the room.

Caroline smiled, brightly as her son ran towards the bed, and climbed up with the help of his Aunt, and crawled towards her, leaping into her arms with Klaus laughing with her.

"Oh, my little one!" Caroline exclaimed, lifting her eyes to her sister, and smiled a thank you.

Rebekah nodded, and quickly stepped out of the room, leaving the small family alone for their joyous moment.

* * *

 **Please be kind! Rude is unappreciated and frowned upon in my world!**

 **I'm going to try to update once a week, but I'm not making promises! So Please bare with me!**

 **Also, I'm delighted that so many of you enjoyed the flash forward chapter! The next one will be Chapter 21! Just giving you a heads up!**

 **Next Chapter: Danger**

 **Until Next Time...**


	13. Danger

**Okay, I know it's been months, ground me, spank me, whatever, but this story has been sidelined for awhile, because other stories have been taking over, and I have let them, even though I know this is a priority.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"That's right, little one." Caroline remarked, bending over her son as he lifted the small stick, and began to draw his name in the sand.

"Almost four years old and already he can write his name," Ayanna remarked, coming up to the mother and son.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "He's smart. Just like his father," She added, with her heart in her eyes.

Ayanna nodded, and smiled. "Erik will be fine, Caroline." She remarked, reading the danger in the young woman's eyes.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "It's a mother's job to worry, Ayanna." She replied, softly.

Ayanna nodded. "It is."

"Where are your children?" Caroline asked, after a moment. "Nik told me that you had two children before this happened."

Ayanna smiled with remembrance. "They left the village after Henrik was killed." She explained, with mild sorrow. "They have the gift of sight as well, and they knew that in time, they would be needed, but for now, they needed to live their lives."

"Do you they know about us?" Caroline asked, feeling her son turn to wrap his arms around her waist. She bent her head to kiss the top of his head with affection.

Ayanna's smile faded, and she nodded. "They know about what you are, and they know how important you are to the family." She answered, gently.

"They don't approve, do they?" Caroline asked, realizing her son was beginning to drop his head, and lifted him in her arms, where his head rested on her shoulder.

Ayanna nodded. "They understand now, how it is, and they are willing to help, so long as the light surrounds the family." She answered, with knowledge.

"Me," Caroline whispered, bowing her head.

Ayanna nodded, and touched the young woman's arm. "As long as you are the guardian, the Bennetts will never be enemies of the Mikaelson's." She stated, with a strong tone.

Caroline lifted her eyes. "But you said that I was invincible," She began, rubbing her son's back, gently.

Ayanna nodded, and her eyes conveyed the knowledge of years to come. "You are, my dear, and you always will be, but there will come a time when you will be taken from your family, and that is the time that Niklaus and the rest will be tested."

Caroline's heart stilled in her chest, "That's impossible." She whispered, her head starting to shake.

Ayanna stepped closer to the young woman, letting her know that this was for her ears only. "It won't be for years to come, but I have seen a time when you are no longer with your family, but stolen, kept away from them, and it is then that Niklaus, in particular will be tested." She paused, with a tender smile on her face. "Trust your love, Caroline, focus on letting him know that you will be with him, no matter what, and in the future, that will give him the courage to find you, and never lose the light inside."

Caroline felt the words sink into her soul, and she inhaled deeply. She knew the witch was right, and she also knew that she could not tell Klaus about this. If this was meant to be, then who was she to go against the spirits, but then that didn't mean she wouldn't try to fight it.

Ayanna watched with a wise expression on her face, and knew what the young woman was thinking, but that didn't matter. This future was set for the moment, and she knew that it would nearly destroy Klaus, but it was something that had to be done, and with the love between the couple, Ayanna knew they would survive.

They had to, for their son.

 **~XXX~**

"Something on your mind, love?" Klaus asked, later that night, sitting behind her on the bed, as she brushed her hair.

She hummed, and leaned back into his embrace for a moment, before feeling his hand take the brush from her hand, and begin to brush her hair with a soft caress that made her nearly melt at the feel. "Nothing that you can't clear," She whispered, finally answering him.

Klaus smiled, and continued to bring the brush down her hair, enjoying the feel of her blonde hair between his fingers. "Want to talk about it?" He asked, gently.

She sighed, and turned her head to lift her eyes to his. "Nik," She began, turning her whole body to face him, watching as his arms dropped to his side. "Promise me that if something happens in the future, and I get take away from you, then you will not give up. That you will find me," She concluded, watching his eyes fade into defiance.

"I will make no such promise, Caroline, because I won't lose you." He stated, his stubborn mind working his lips.

She shook her head, and touched his face. "Nik, you won't lose me." She began, watching his eyes, carefully. "Remember I told you that you will never lose me," She remarked, watching him nod. "I meant it, you won't, not my love or my heart, but if something were to take me, physically away from you, promise me that you will find me, and never give up that light." She added, fervently.

He searched her eyes, and saw the earnest truth in her eyes, and with a tender force, he grasped the hand over his lips. "It's that important to you that I do this isn't it?" He asked, watching her nod her head. "Caroline, no matter how long it would take or how far, I promise I will always find you." He vowed, watching her eyes fade into a small light, as she recalled the same words he had spoken when she was human. "Why would you ask me this, love?" He asked, lifting his free hand to touch her face.

She leaned her face into his hand, and sighed. "It's just a feeling I have that something will come to try to take me away from you and Erik." She answered, placing her free hand on his chest.

He started to shake her head, but the look on her face stilled his movements. "No," He choked out, his eyes conveying his fear.

She smiled, and leaned forward. "I know you will fight, Nik, and I love you for it, but don't get yourself killed when we could be together in the long run." She whispered, her lips a breath away from his.

He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, and groaned as he pulled her to his body, holding her as much as he could.

He knew she needed to hear the words, but his mouth couldn't function. His heart ached for the future she talked about. A future that was inconceivable without her in it.

Dipping his head to place his lips on her head, he sighed. "I promise."

She smiled.

 **~XXX~**

Days passed, and for Klaus and Caroline, the conversation days before all but disappeared, but still hung in their minds like a cloud in the sky. They knew it was there, but they didn't acknowledge it. They couldn't and didn't want to.

What could possibly be said for a future that held such danger?

In the days that followed, though, Caroline threw herself into the training Ayanna offered. Though Klaus objected, she made him promise not to interfere as this could keep her from being taken from him. It was cruel the way she had brought that up as an excuse to push harder than she needed to, and though she couldn't die, it still killed Klaus to watch her suffer as she pushed herself.

But he had promised, and it killed him. He should never had promised or at least pushed for a way to get out of it.

"You've been quiet."

Klaus turned his head to find his brother approaching him with a posture that conveyed more than most understood. He sighed, and turned his gaze back to the creek in front of them. "Not much to say." He remarked, as Elijah sat down beside him.

"Caroline is worried." Elijah began as the silence became too much. "She's been pushing herself too hard with Ayanna today." He glanced at his brother, and watched him stiffen. "You've not noticed."

Klaus shook his head. "No," He answered, his heart aching.

"Rebekah is worried that Caroline is going too far in her goal to protect this family." Elijah continued, watching him carefully. "We are concerned as to why you haven't intervened."

Klaus bowed his head, and Elijah watched his brother deflate before his eyes. It was a side only few saw, and he was one of them, the other was Caroline.

"She made me promise not to intervene for the next few days." Klaus remarked, after the silence passed.

Elijah lifted his head, and slowly nodded. "You don't approve of this…"

"Of course not, Elijah!" Klaus shouted, standing up, and marched towards the edge of the water. "I want nothing more than to rush over to my wife, and force her to rest, but I can't. I promised that I would let her do this." He stated, his body nearly shaking in rage.

Elijah pursed his lips, and bowed his head. "Promises can be broken if it is for a good cause, Niklaus, and this is a good cause. She needs rest."

"Don't you think I know that, Elijah?" Klaus stated, turning to his brother. "I watched her weaken so many times today, until it nearly killed me to see her in pain, but I didn't stop her because she would give me that look that would kill a normal human." He added, shaking his head. "I won't have her hate me…"

"Niklaus, Caroline may do many things to you, but hate she will never do." Elijah remarked, standing up. "I know that she is invincible, but that doesn't matter."

Klaus nodded, and turned his head.

"There is something else going on, isn't there?" Elijah asked, reading the tension in his brother's shoulders.

Klaus sighed, and his eyes closed. He knew he needed to confide in someone of his torture, and who better than his brother? "Caroline told me a few nights ago that she would be taken away from the family sometime in the future." He replied, achingly.

Elijah's head lifted higher. "That's why she's pushing herself so hard." He concluded, lowering his eyes to watch Klaus' tormented face give him the answer he needed. "Niklaus, you must let her know that we would do whatever we have to, to protect her and this family."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Klaus stated, throwing his arms out. "She's so damned stubborn. I can't let her see that!" He added, turning to face the stream once again.

Elijah bowed his head. Words couldn't get through to Caroline, and his brother was too distraught to see the reason. Nodding his head, he turned to head back towards home they were staying, and watched as Caroline lifted her hands up, and called the winds to encircle her with a force that amazed him, and Ayanna.

"Ayanna, may I have a word with my sister?" Elijah requested when Caroline lowered her arms, and he noticed how she remained on her feet. She had indeed gotten stronger, but eyes conveyed the exhaustion from the past few days.

Ayanna nodded, and moved towards the house, smiling as she went.

"Dear sister, walk with me." Elijah remarked, lifting his arm out.

Caroline nodded, and followed him, nodding to Rebekah and Kol, who were playing with her son. "Elijah, if you think that you are going to get me to stop…" She began, as her brother-in-law stopped and turned around.

"Look at him, Caroline." Elijah remarked, watching as her eyes followed his direction, and she saw her husband standing at the edge of the bank. His body language conveyed what she knew in her heart was agony.

"Nik," She whispered, her voice not loud enough for even his vampiric hearing to pick up.

Elijah nodded, and sighed, knowing they were too far away for Klaus to hear. "He is in pain, Caroline, because he sees you pushing yourself harder than you need to." He began, in rough tone. "He told me of the future you have seen or know of." He added, watching her eyes widen as she realized what he was saying, and opened her mouth, but was halted when he lifted his hand. "I know you want to protect this family, but have you considered what this or what you leaving would do to him." He stated, watching her eyes lower. "I know you have."

"I made him promise to never give up, Elijah. To find me, if I was taken." She remarked, watching her brother-in-law nod in understanding. "I feel his pain as if it was my own, and it is my own." She added, turning away from Elijah's gaze.

"He hides his emotions, Caroline, except from you and I. You know how hard it is for him to see you push yourself harder than you need to; just because of a future that you know is years from now." He stated, stepping towards her.

Caroline felt tears burn her eyes, and she closed them. "I won't leave him, Elijah. You know what that will do to him." She cried, shaking her head. "I have to fight against this, for Nik and for our son." She stated, folding her arms over her chest. "I won't feel the pain of separation again."

"You said we would never be separated, Caroline."

She turned her head, and opened her mouth when she realized Klaus had approached them without her knowing it. How odd…

Klaus glanced towards his brother, and sighed before focusing on his wife. "You said that we would always be together because of our love for each other. Do you not believe that, love?" He asked, not caring that Elijah had left them alone.

Caroline sniffed, and turned her head away from her husband. "Of course I do, but…"

"No buts, Caroline." Klaus stated, grasping her upper arms. "If you say that we will be together again, then we will, even if I have to crawl through the underworld to get you back." He added, firmly. "I will never give up on you or us, Caroline. No matter the danger," He concluded, watching her eyes lift to his.

"Oh, Nik, I've been a fool." She remarked, lifting her hand to touch his face.

He smiled, and kissed the palm of her hand. "So have I, love."

She sighed, and moved to press herself closer to his body. "I should never have made you promise what I did. I just…you and Erik…I…" She stuttered, tears falling down her face.

He sighed, and pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. "I understand, love, but you can't do this by yourself." He remarked, his pain easing.

She smiled, and leaned her head forward to press her forehead against his bent head. "Ayanna said it will be years before I'm taken, if I'm taken." She corrected, feeling him stiffen.

He sighed, and kissed her forehead before placing his forehead on hers again. "What am I going to do without you, Caroline?" He asked, stroking her face with his left hand.

She sighed, and had no words for him. Just the emotion she was feeling was enough, for he felt it too. The danger, they both knew, was coming and it wasn't in the form of Mikael, but in the form of their separation.

How will they cope with it?

"I will always love you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, and lifted her face to gaze into his eyes. "And I will always love you, Niklaus." She answered back, letting his face bend to hers once more, only this time his lips caressed hers in a tender moment.

As they succumbed to the love that was inevitable between them, the wind blew, and they knew, somehow, the spirits approved of their decision.

They would always find each other, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **Okay, I've made it a priority to get this story wrapped up by the end of the month, so I plan to update again this weekend, if nothing interrupts my writing time. :)**

 **Next Chapter: 100 years later... (No, this isn't a present day chapter, I'll let you guys know when that comes, actually that will be three chapters from now.)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	14. Revelations

**I have spent the past few days working on this chapter, mainly because I debated what to put in here, but I believe I have it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Days turned into years, but one thing always remained constant in the lives of Caroline and Klaus, their son, Erik.

Caroline watched as her thirteen year old son picked up the beads and twine, and followed his father's instruction, as he began to create a piece of jewelry. Her head tilted to the side, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I know that look, Caroline."

She smiled, as she turned to find her darling sister coming to stand beside her. "Oh, and what look is that?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Rebekah smiled, and bowed her head towards Erik and Klaus. "You are thinking of how much he has grown in the past years."

Caroline nodded, and sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe it." She agreed, shaking her head. "He looks so much like Nik." She observed, with the smile.

Rebekah nodded and smiled. "He does, but he has you inside him too." She began, watching her sister closely. "He has your stubbornness to never give up."

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "Nik has that stubbornness." She amended, hearing Rebekah scoff, and lightly slap her arm. "What?" She turned her head to look at her sister.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Who was the one who wouldn't stop training because she wanted to protect this family?" She asked, rhetorically.

Caroline's smile faded, as she remembered, and her eyes shifted to her husband, who had glanced up at them. She didn't like being reminded of the times when she hurt her family by pushing too hard, especially the pain she had inflicted on her husband.

Rebekah shook her head. "I didn't mean it like…"

Caroline shook her head. "I know. You were trying to make a point, and you've made it." She remarked, turning her head from Klaus' gaze to her sister. "My son has my stubbornness, and Nik's." She added under her breathe, touching her sister's arm affectionately.

Rebekah smiled, and touched Caroline's hand. Her smile faded, slightly, as she turned to gaze at young Erik. "You and Nik have not told him the truth, have you?" She asked, quietly.

Caroline stiffened, and bowed her head. "No, we were waiting for the right moment." She answered, knowing Rebekah was talking about the creatures they were.

Rebekah nodded, and sighed. "Erik is a smart boy, Caroline, he's bound to figure it out sooner or later, and if it doesn't come from you and Nik, then he is going to get angry." She explained in a low tone.

Caroline nodded her head, and sighed. "Ayanna keeps telling us that we should tell him soon." She responded, wrapping her arms around her body, feeling the coolness of the air around them.

Her eyes started to dart around them, and for a moment, the air stiffened. "Rebekah, would you be as kind as to take my son inside to Ayanna?" She asked, in a demanding tone, moving around, as Rebekah nodded, understanding what was happening.

They had been fortunate in the past ten years, fortunate that Mikael had not found them, for they moved every few years, when they were notified by Finn, who was sending messages to his family, as carefully as he could.

Caroline's eyes moved around the French countryside, and she felt her husband move to stand beside her. "Someone is out there." She whispered, feeling his hand on her back.

"Elijah and Kol were set to arrive today." Klaus remarked, lowly, only for her ears.

She shook her head. "It's not them. I know what their vibrations feel like. This is…someone different." She remarked, dropping her hands to her side. "Go to our son," She ordered, facing her palms outward.

"I'm not leaving you, Caroline." Klaus remarked, placing his hand back on her back, letting her know that he was there.

She rolled her eyes. "Stubborn," She stated, as a shadow moved in the woods, and then two and three. Soon, there were nearly a dozen men and women moving out of the woods, and slowly moved to surround them.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, only slightly, and watched as another figure stepped out of the woods. "Mikael," She whispered, feeling her husband stiffen beside her.

"Hello, Caroline, Niklaus," Mikael remarked, moving gracefully towards them. "Still together I see," He added, with a sarcastic lilt in his voice.

"How did you find us?" Klaus asked, never moving from his wife's side.

Mikael sighed, and shook his head. "I just followed the trail of utter disgust, and found you." He answered, with a sneer.

Caroline felt her husband tense, and anger welled up inside her chest, a combination of hers and his combined.

"Well, actually, you would be surprised at what you can learn with the proper motivation." Mikael stated, outreaching his hand, and a red haired woman staggered out of the woods, with a loud grunt as she pushed to the ground by a burly vampire.

Caroline read her face, and from the description she had been given, she knew who this was. "Sage," She whispered, turning her attention back to Mikael. "Where is Finn?" She demanded, her anger fueling her words.

Mikael chuckled, and pulled out a small dagger. "A little gift from some friends," He answered, coldly.

Caroline swallowed and shook her head. "No," She whispered, feeling the dark magic emanating from the dagger, even from the distance.

Klaus felt her anguish and resentment, and knew without asking what the dagger meant.

Death

 **~XXX~**

Erik moved behind his aunt, and peeked out of the window. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and his eyes widened as he saw his parents being surrounded by a dozen people.

"Erik…"

Erik shook his head, and stood his ground as his Grandma Ayanna came to stand beside them. "Grandma, what's happening?" He asked, his voice squeaking just a fraction.

Ayanna sighed, and wrapped her arm around the young boy, and stared out the window, knowing that the day was coming sooner than expected.

 **~XXX~**

Mikael moved the dagger around in his hands, and lowered his eyes for a fraction. "You see, this dagger allows me to put you all to sleep, as it were, of course, you, dear Caroline, will be dead." He stated, his eyes growing dark as he said the words.

Caroline felt her husband's anger, and she lifted her chin in defiance. "How will you kill me?" She asked, her voice giving nothing away as she straightened her back.

Mikael lifted the dagger to his chin, and hummed, which caused her to sneak a glance towards Klaus, who never let his gaze shift from his so-called father. "Well, I thought of a rather poetic end for you, my dear." He remarked, stepping through the wall of lackeys, he had brought with him. "How about I rip your heart out of your chest, with your eyes locked on my bastard of a son?" He asked, his voice holding malice as he said the words.

Caroline locked her jaw in place, her anger beginning to radiate from her body, only the steady hand of her husband was any sort of comfort at the moment.

"Come near her, and I'll rip your heart out." Klaus gritted through his teeth.

Mikael focused on the man he had abused for so long, and narrowed his eyes. "It's done set in stone, boy." He remarked, his eyes turning cold and heartless.

Caroline heard thunder overhead, and knew that her anger was attributing to the storm raging. "What's taking you so long, Mikael?" She asked, her hands lifting a fraction in front of her.

Mikael sneered, and lifted the dagger in his hand. "I was just thinking the same thing." He remarked, moving at break-neck speed to ram the dagger in Klaus' heart.

 **~XXX~**

Erik wanted to scream, but at the moment he saw the man holding the dagger up, and running towards his father, his Aunt Rebekah clamped her hand over his mouth, holding him close to her with a strength that made him question how she could do that.

Lifting his eyes to Ayanna, he saw her silence, and the flare in her eyes, and for some reason, some unknown reason, he understood what was happening.

His parents were revealing their true nature, and he was seeing it for the first time.

 **~XXX~**

Caroline stiffened, and her eyes flashed for a moment, before she waved her left hand, and pushed Mikael with a force of the wind behind her, into the air, and slammed him to the ground.

"No one lays a hand on my husband!" She shouted, lifting her hands up, until her palms faced the sky, and the ground beneath them began to shake.

She felt Klaus' hand coming to rest once again against her back, and she felt his strength, like she felt so many times before.

Mikael moved to sit up, and shook his head, confounded at what had just happened, and what was happening now. "Impossible…"

The younger vampires moved their heads back and forth; their eyes widened as the ground shook, and the dust around them began to rise.

The dust began to encircle Caroline and Klaus, and her hair lifted like an angel in flight. Her eyes began to turn a pale white, and her mouth opened to reveal her canine fangs.

Mikael opened his mouth, and shock registered on his face. "What are you?" He asked in a voice that barely registered.

Caroline's eyes focused on him, he scrambled to his feet like a wild man, who was being scared by a demon. "Leave this family alone!" She shouted, spreading her arms outward, and Mikael watched in fear as the sand turned into wood, and one by one in different intervals, the pieces jammed into the hearts of his army, killing them in an instant.

He dropped the dagger, and stepped back, not caring that his leverage was on the ground beside him. He shook his head, and shifted his gaze to Klaus, who was watching him with an intensity that would have burned a village down. "This isn't over, boy!" He shouted, turning on his heel, and ran into the woods.

Caroline felt her body weaken as the last of the vampires fell to the ground, and lowered her hands, letting her powers wind down. She felt her husband's strength through it all, and was grateful that he decided to stand by her side.

"Nik…" She whispered, holding her arm out, letting him hold her up.

"It's alright, love." He remarked, holding her close to his side.

She shifted her gaze to the red haired woman on the ground, unconscious for the moment. "We need to get her inside." She remarked, firmly.

Klaus nodded, and glared at the woman. "I need to get you inside first." He remarked, noting the lines forming under her eyes.

Caroline groaned, and shook her head. "I'll be fine, Klaus." She remarked, waving him off. "It's just the first time I used my power at a great capacity." She added, weakly.

His cerulean eyes studied her, and she could feel his anguish at seeing her in this state. She smiled, and lifted her left hand to touch his face.

"I'm fine, my love." She encouraged, watching his face soften for only a moment. "Get our new sister into the house, please," She whispered, holding his eyes. "She's safe. Mikael didn't harm her, but it's the only link we have to find out what happened to Finn." She remarked, watching his face melt into rage at thought of his brother in danger.

Klaus nodded, and made sure his wife could stand by herself as he went to gather Sage into his arms. As he turned around, he froze.

Caroline sensed his horror, and slowly she turned around.

Standing in the midst of the dead vampires, was the one person she had fought so hard to protect.

"Erik,"

 **~XXX~**

Ayanna watched from a distance, grateful that she and Rebekah had agreed silently that Erik needed to go.

He needed to know the truth.

 **~XXX~**

Erik stood with his eyes wide, and his heart beating loudly in his chest. He had heard rumors in the towns they had passed through about creatures with fangs and dark eyes, but he never thought…

"Mother?"

Caroline's eyes faded to their normal color, but he could still see the hunger and the drain in her face. She bowed her head, and took a step forward. "Erik," She began, watching him shrink back, and her face fell.

She felt her husband approach them from behind, and she leaned into his side, even though his arms were full.

Three men approached from behind, but the small family didn't pay any attention, until Finn appeared next to Klaus, and reached for Sage.

Klaus turned his eyes to his brother, and noticed the pained expression on his face. He nodded in understanding, but the look in his eyes told Finn they would have to talk later to which Finn nodded.

Klaus watched with mild interest as Finn carried Sage towards the house, followed by Elijah and Kol, who cast a sympathetic glance towards the family.

"What are you?" Erik stuttered, his eyes still wide.

Caroline lifted her right hand, but it fell to her side. Her mouth opened, but it closed. How was she to explain this?

Klaus swallowed, and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, giving her support. "Son," He began, watching his son's eyes drop to the vampires surrounding them.

Erik swallowed, and shook his head. "You are like them." He choked out, his eyes moving to his father, and then shifted to his mother. "But you…"

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "I'm not like them, not completely." She remarked, watching her son's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Erik remarked, shaking his head, his eyes conveying his confusion and something else.

"She's our guardian." Klaus interceded, with a rough note, emotion leaking through his words. "She is a vampire, as am I, but she is also more." He explained, holding his wife closer to him.

Erik's eyes narrowed, and his head started to shake. "Why…" His eyes filled up with tears.

Caroline's eyes closed, and her heart felt like it was breaking. "It's complicated." She answered, her voice breaking, causing her son to let the tears fall.

Erik shook his head, and turned on his heel, and did what they thought he would never do.

He ran away from them.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted Erik to find out about his parents in an unconventional way, and I hope you approve.**

 **I know I said this was going to be a hundred years later, but I figured you guys deserved to know about how Erik found about them, and then his transition. I hope you like that.**

 **Next Chapter: Understanding and a Decision**

 **Oh by the way, I want to thank you all who nominated me for the Klaroline awards! I was nominated for Best Action/Adventure: Lovers of the Past; Best OT3: The Butcher's Wife; and Best AU/AH Author! Thank you all for the nomination! I love you all!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	15. Understanding

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Our son hates us." Caroline remarked, staring out the window as the sun began to drift into west.

Klaus sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, letting his left arm drape across her chest, and his right across her middle. His lips touched her temple, and he sighed. "I'm sure he doesn't, Caroline." He answered, remembering the incident a few hours before.

Caroline sighed, and leaned back into her husband's embrace. "You saw his face, Nik. He hates us." She returned, feeling his breath against her neck, and his heart pounding against her back and filling her ears.

"He just needs time, Caroline. It's a lot to process at once." He tried to reason, and she knew he was right, but still…

Their son ran away from them. Ran away from her.

"God, Nik, what have we done?" She cried, turning in his arms, and fell into his embrace, tears rolling down her face, as she wept into his chest, soaking his tunic.

Klaus sighed, and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the top of her head.

He didn't know.

 **~XXX~**

Erik threw stones into the water, angrily, hating that the secret had been kept from him, by his own parents.

"That's not going to help."

He paused in mid throw, and dropped his arm as his head bowed. "Leave me alone, Grandma." He remarked, roughly.

Ayanna sighed, and approached him with a solemn look on her face. "They are worried about you." She returned, standing two feet behind him.

Erik paused, and shook his head before throwing the rocks in his hand into the creek. "I don't care." He nearly shouted, his voice conveying the nearly same accent as his father.

"Yes, you do." She responded, studying his posture, which deflated.

"Why haven't they told me?" He asked, just as the wind picked up, and blew around them, gently. He closed his eyes, and felt it surround him, welcoming him, letting him know that he wasn't alone. "Mother…"

Ayanna smiled, and bowed her head. "Because they didn't know when and how to tell you," She answered, softly.

He sighed, and stared out across the water. "What are they?" He asked, his voice low and curious.

Ayanna clasped her hands in front of her. "You know what they are." She prodded, gently.

"Vampires…" He whispered, closing his eyes, and slowly turned to face her, opening his eyes once again. "But not like those that mother…." He paused, nearly choking on the words.

She shook her head. "No, they are the Originals." She explained, softly. "Your grandmother, Esther, performed dark magic to ensure the longevity of her family." She continued, holding his eyes. "They never asked for this." She added, with soft smile. "They did adjust."

Erik lowered his eyes. "What about my mother?" He asked, staring at the ground. "She's not an…Original, is she?" He asked, stuttering just a fraction.

Ayanna shook her head. "No," She paused, turning her head to gaze at the water and trees.

"What is she?" He asked, his toned urgent and full of emotion. "She's a vampire too. I saw her face, but…" He paused, shaking his head. "Father said she was the Guardian." He added, his voice filled with disbelief.

Ayanna smiled, and he saw the way her eyes brightened at his words. "She is." She remarked, stepping towards him. "She is a very special, very remarkable lady, Erik." She added, with a gentle smile.

He turned his head, and tears stung his eyes. "What is a guardian, and why…?" He trailed off, his mind going everywhere at once, and his heart tugged in his chest.

She dipped her head, and took a step towards him, until she gazed into his eyes with a sincerity that made his emotions choke in his throat. "She will explain it, if you ask, Erik, just know that she's just as frightened as you are."

"Why?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "She's the one who kept the truth." He stated, but his eyes softened the words.

"Because she's your mother, and mothers do what they need to, to keep their children safe and out of harm's way." She returned, and his shoulders deflated. "If it makes you feel any better, Erik, she hated keeping it from you too." She added, as the tears began to streak his face.

He nodded, and turned his head. His mind raced over the events from a few hours ago. His family was vampires and not ordinary vampires that he had heard stories of, but the first ones. His mother was a guardian, a guardian of what, he didn't know, but he did know that he had scared her when he ran, and she was still his mother.

He knew that she was still his mother, and she would always be his mother.

"I want to talk to them."

 **~XXX~**

Caroline felt her husband's hands on her back, slowly stroking her through her dress, giving her comfort in light of what had happened.

She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. All she could do was reflect on the events of the day, and hate herself for not telling her son the truth sooner.

"He'll be alright, Caroline."

Her husband's words drifted through the silence, and she lowered her eyes, and she let her head nuzzle further into his shoulder.

The door to the cottage opened, and she felt her husband stiffen in her embrace.

"Mother? Father?"

Caroline and Klaus turned in unison, but didn't let go of the other as they saw their son step into the room with Ayanna bowing her head, and leaving them alone.

Caroline wanted to embrace her son, but fear that he would run away caused her to stay by her husband's side.

Erik studied his parents, and stepped a little further into the room, but stopped at a small chair, where he rested his hand on the back of it.

Silence filled the room as the three just stared at each, none knowing what to say.

Caroline's arms ached to hold her son, but she placed her free left hand over her husband's chest, and bowed her head.

"Grandma told me that…" Erik began, stopping to clear his throat. "You are the Original family." He added, turning his head to glance out the window, before shifting his gaze to his father.

Klaus nodded, and gently squeezed his wife's waist. "I am, and your Aunt and Uncles." He returned, watching his son carefully.

Erik nodded, and moved his eyes to his mother. "Did you turn her?" He asked, his voice giving away nothing.

Klaus nodded, and swallowed. "I did." He answered, keeping it short.

"Why?" Erik asked, fighting the tears that threatened to rise in his eyes.

"Because she wanted it, Erik," Klaus answered, glancing at his wife, whose eyes had closed because of the pain. "I didn't want to, but," He paused, as she let her head fall on his shoulder. "She didn't want me to live eternity alone, and she wanted to be able to protect you." He added, turning his head to look at his son.

Erik watched his mother carefully, watching for any sign of a careless behavior, but he found none. In fact, he saw the opposite. She was in pain. "What is a guardian?" He asked her, watching her face cringe, slightly at the tone of his voice.

She licked her lips, and lifted her eyes to her husband, gaining his support. "I was destined to protect this family." She began, lifting her head, but never moving far away from her husband. "I am charged with maintaining the balance in nature and keeping this family safe." She added, watching her son, carefully.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked, voicing the question that lingered in the air.

Caroline felt her husband stiffen beside her. "Soon, when we were certain you could handle the truth."

Erik nodded, and shifted on his feet. "Can you die?" He asked, looking at his mother.

She shook her head. "No, I can't." She answered, simply.

He shifted his gaze to his father. "You?"

Klaus sighed. "We don't know for certain yet." He answered, truthfully.

Erik nodded, and moved his eyes to focus on his mother. "You protect him." He remarked, smiling slightly.

Caroline saw his eyes soften, and she smiled. "Always,"

Erik saw the tears in her eyes, and he shook his head. "Mother," He choked, walking quickly towards her, once he found his strength.

Caroline let go of her husband, only to envelope her son in her arms.

This time he didn't run.

 **~XXX~**

Rebekah smiled as she leaned against the doorframe, and watched her brother and his family embrace. She bowed her head, and turned from the scene, giving her family a moment's privacy, and walked towards the room which belonged to Ayanna.

The door was opened, but she paused just outside.

"You may enter, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled, and entered the room. "What did you say to him?" She asked, stepping further into the room.

Ayanna smiled, and turned from the window. "I merely told him that his mother had not changed, and they were still a family."

Rebekah nodded, and moved to sit down on the bed. "Mikael will try again, won't he?" She asked, lifting her eyes to Ayanna's.

Ayanna nodded, and moved to the chair across from the bed. "Not for a while. He has questions, but he won't get the right answers." She answered, bowing her head.

"Will they try to…?" Rebekah began, turning her head to the door.

Ayanna sighed. "They can't kill her, Rebekah, but they may find some way to get her out of the way." She answered, gently.

Rebekah swallowed. "We won't let that happen, Ayanna." She stated, firmly, knowing what would happen if Caroline were taken from her brother.

The other woman sighed, and bowed her head. "You may have no choice, but remember this," She began, lifting her head, and leaning forward. "You will always find each other."

Rebekah nodded, and closed her eyes, knowing they would.

They would always find each other.

 **~XXX~**

"So all those days you spent with Grandma, was to practice your magic?" Erik asked, watching his mother smile.

Caroline nodded. "I had to learn how to be this family's protector, even though there was some opposition." She stated, shifting her gaze to Klaus, who smirked, and grasped her hand in her lap.

Erik watched the exchange with a smile, and bowed his head. "Will you turn me?" He asked, after a moment.

Silence filled the room, and he knew that it was a touchy subject.

Caroline's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze once more to her husband. "Nik…"

Klaus shook his head, and turned his head to focus on his son. "Not until you are ready, and even then…"

Erik smiled, and tilted his head. "When will I be ready?" He asked, a light shining out of his eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Not for a long time." He returned, and Caroline saw the teasing light in her son's eyes.

"Erik," She began, interlocking her fingers with her husband's. "Your father and I decided that when you turn eighteen you may choose when. We won't like it, but…" She paused, catching her husband's gaze. "We will support you."

Erik nodded, and stood up from his chair. "I'm not sure if I want to live forever, mother." He admitted, firmly, moving to kneel in front of her. "I do know that I understand why you did what you did, and why father turned you when he did." He added, smiling at his parents. "I will think on it, but I…"

Klaus held up his hand. "It's not today, Erik."

Erik nodded, and smiled. "I'm going to lie down." He remarked, noting that they had been talking well until the night. "Good night, mother." He added, kissing his mother's cheek. "Good night, father." He traded, standing up, and finally walked out the room.

Caroline sagged into the small couch, and felt her husband's arm wrap around her. "I don't think I can take another day like today, Nik." She remarked, lowly.

Klaus smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "Well, we only have one child, my love. I don't think we will." He returned, feeling her melt into his side.

"What are we going to do if he decides to be like us?" She asked, quietly.

Klaus stiffened, and closed his eyes. He didn't want his son to be like him. Like a monster, even though Caroline reassured him he wasn't, but still…

He didn't want Erik to bear the burden of what they were. To be a vampire, cursed with the effects of feeding off of people, maybe killing them.

"We would help him, Nik." Her voice broke through the darkness, and he opened his eyes to see her gazing at his face. "He wouldn't be alone."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, as he lifted his hand to caress her face. "No, he wouldn't." He returned, pulling her head closer to his, and finally captured her lips with his.

She smiled, and hummed when they separated, content to just stay there on the couch in her husband's arms for the rest of the night.

 **~XXX~**

"What the hell is she?"

"The Guardian of nature and the Original family." Came the answer out of the darkness.

Mikael frowned, and bowed his head. "There must be some way to destroy her." He returned, thinking of how she stood between him and his revenge.

"Destroy her, and you will destroy yourself, and the balance will forever be tainted."

He glared into the darkness, and growled. "It'll be worth it." He stated, stepping further to the voices. "Tell me how."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while, but if you follow my other stories, you would know why. I've got a week before my next term starts, so I'm going to try to get a few more updates under my belt. Not sure which ones yet.**

 **Next Chapter: Decision**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
